Les funambules de porcelaine
by Lemon Deliquescence
Summary: UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage. Tous les deux ont un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ? Slash HP.SS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M (à venir)

**Bêtacorrectrice : **Zazaone

* * *

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

Prologue

Parcourir les couloirs de la célèbre université Poudlard grisait totalement Harry. Il ressentait une certaine fierté à arpenter ces lieux. Après tout, il avait été choisi parmi les cent vingt trois autres candidats pour une bourse d'étude dans le département des sciences humaines. Il allait enfin pouvoir étudier l'Histoire, l'archéologie, l'ethnologie… Il réprima le sourire qui commençait à naître sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas rose. Il avait eu du mal à trouver un logement : le seul dans ses moyens était une petite chambre dans une collocation avec cinq étudiants. Ils étaient tous bruyants, sales et désordonnés. Il vivait avec eux depuis à peine deux semaines et déjà il ne les supportait plus. Et puis il devait trouver du travail. La bourse ne couvrait à peine plus que ses frais de scolarité. Il n'avait pas de quoi payer le loyer et ses repas, de plus, il envisageait d'acheter un ordinateur portable afin de pouvoir rédiger ses dissertations et faire des recherches.

Harry avait tout d'abord envisagé de devenir serveur mais les horaires promettaient des journées épuisantes et, surtout, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec des inconnus. En réfléchissant à ce qu'il savait faire, une réponse lui était venue : faire le ménage, préparer les repas, s'occuper du linge. Devenir homme de ménage n'avait rien de réjouissant mais c'était un domaine où il excellait. Il avait été élevé par la sœur de sa mère et son époux, à la mort de ses parents. Les Dursley l'avaient utilisé comme bonne à tout faire dès l'âge de quatre ans. Cela faisait une sacrée expérience.

Le jeune homme sortit l'annonce qu'il avait rédigée le matin même et l'épingla sur le tableau d'affichage. Il en avait mis plusieurs dans des commerces, en allant à Poudlard et il prévoyait d'en déposer encore quelques-unes, après les cours. Après avoir soigneusement scotchée le papier, Harry ajusta ses lunettes et la relut une énième fois.

« Jeune étudiant soigné et discret effectue à votre domicile divers travaux ménagers (repassage, ménage, préparation des repas, courses, reprisage, etc.) pour 8£ de l'heure. Pour toute personne intéressée, merci de téléphoner au 0956238978 ou d'envoyer un email à *****. »

Ce n'était pas parfait mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire mieux. Il espérait que quelqu'un appellerait rapidement.

HP/SS

Severus sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand Remus entra dans son bureau avec une démarche de prédateur. Comment cet homme pouvait-il rester aussi séduisant après toutes ces années ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que le professeur d'histoire soit venu le saluer.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu Sev ? »

L'homme haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Comme à une rentrée scolaire. Mes nouveaux étudiants en poésie contemporaine ont vraiment l'air stupide. Je sens que cela va être pénible.»

Remus lui lança un regard navré.

« Franchement, tu devrais être moins pessimiste. Ce n'est que le premier jour. »

Il eut un rictus.

« Tu as raison : ce n'est _que_ le premier jour. »

Son collègue roula des yeux et Severus ressentit un pincement niveau de l'estomac. Il était stupide de continuer de voir Remus : ce dernier l'avait plaqué pour ce pédant de Sirius Black, il y a 3 trois ans. Il ne faisait qu'entretenir une vieille blessure mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait tellement aimé cet homme.

« Tu veux boire un verre, ce soir ? » demanda Remus en regardant le tas de papier qui s'entassait sur son bureau.

« Si tu veux. »

Il se trouvait pathétique.

« Je dois y aller. A ce soir, 19h. »

Remus sortit en lui faisant un bref signe de la main. Il allait probablement lui parler de Black et de ses vacances dans les Canaries toute la soirée. Severus soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Il remarqua alors la présence d'une pochette rouge sur son étagère, à côté de la porte. Remus avait dû l'oublier. Il se leva, attrapa l'objet oublié et se dirigea vers le département d'Histoire. Il allait rendre cette foutue pochette et il dirait à Remus que, finalement, il ne pourrait pas ce soir. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : entendre l'autre homme parler de Black pendant deux heures était tout bonnement au dessus de ses forces.

Alors qu'il arrivait à l'angle du couloir, il entendit la voix de Remus.

« Non…. Je bois un verre avec Severus, ce soir…. Mais non…. »

Il devait être au téléphone avec Black sûrement. Bien que sachant que c'était mal, le professeur de poésie de Poudlard ne put rebrousser chemin. Il avait envie de savoir ce que Remus dirait de lui.

« Ecoute, je… Mais, non, il n'y a vraiment rien entre nous. C'est _Severus_, je te signale…. J'aime mieux ça…. Non mais tu l'aurais vu…. Oh, non pire que la dernière fois…. Et puis tu verrais son appartement. Un taudis…. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à être jaloux…. Oh, je t'en prie, Sirius, c'est tellement sale que je ne sais jamais où m'asseoir alors aller dans son lit… Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Je m'en veux tu sais. C'est ma faute…»

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que disait ce crétin de Black pour comprendre parfaitement la conversation. Remus le trouvait répugnant et pathétique.

Il retourna en quatrième vitesse à son bureau, au bord de la nausée. Il se sentait misérable depuis sa rupture mais il n'avait pas eu l'impression que les gens pouvaient le voir. Il n'avait pas du tout réalisé que tout le monde et Remus le premier le trouvait pitoyable… Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

Non, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'il change son quotidien. Il ne voulait pas être celui que Remus avait décrit. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il décrocha son téléphone et appela le secrétariat des études. Il prévint qu'il serait absent pour la journée, une urgence personnelle. Ce sera bien la première fois qu'il manquera les cours. Il mit vaguement de l'ordre dans son bureau et partit. En passant dans le hall de l'université, il remarqua le tableau d'affichage. Plus précisément, une annonce concernant des ménages. Il avait peut-être trouvé une solution.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M (à venir)

**Bêtacorrectrice : **Zazaone

* * *

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

Chapitre 1

Harry avait rendez-vous à 18h au pied de la résidence Serpentard. Il se sentait à la fois nerveux et satisfait. Quelqu'un avait répondu à son annonce le jour même ! Il quitta l'université de Poudlard et se dirigea vers la rue Phineas Nigellus, où se trouvait l'immeuble de Snape. Il trouvait ce nom étrange. D'ailleurs, l'homme avait été remarquablement désagréable pour quelqu'un qui cherchait un domestique. Harry, pourtant, n'appréhendait pas leur entrevue pour cette raison. Les Dursley avaient toujours été froids, voire méchants, avec lui. Ce genre de comportement à son encontre, il pouvait parfaitement le gérer. Non, la véritable raison de sa nervosité était que, durant cet entretien, il allait devoir « se vendre » à cet homme. Comment arriverait-il à le convaincre qu'il était compétent et fiable ? Il était si peu sûr de lui-même…

Il inspira et expira doucement. Il se forçait à mettre au pas ses angoisses. Il était un adulte maintenant et il pouvait enfin diriger sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il essayait d'étouffer le Harry peureux, timide et faible qui le suppliait de prendre le travail d'ouvrier que l'oncle Vernon lui avait proposé à l'usine de perceuse. Une solution de facilité mais c'était tellement avilissant. Il aurait été à la merci des Dursley pour le restant de ses jours.

Harry voulait vraiment devenir quelqu'un pour lui-même… Et pour embêter les Dursley. C'était minable de sa part, mais il ne pouvait étouffer ce désir : il voulait montrer, prouver aux yeux de tous, qu'il valait plus que son cousin. Dudley, le fils unique et adoré de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia, avait passé toute sa vie à le brimer : à la maison, à la maternelle, en primaire, durant les vacances… Plus tard, Dudley avait été inscrit à Smeltings alors qu'Harry avait été envoyé au collège du coin. L'orphelin avait cru réchapper à son cousin, il avait même espéré enfin pouvoir se faire des amis, sans que son cousin intervienne pour le ridiculiser et frapper toutes les personnes lui adressant la parole. Durant trois ans, il avait été presque heureux. Bien sûr il y avait les corvées et les punitions mais sans Dudley, la vie était tellement calme au 4 Privet Drive.

Et puis le fils prodigue avait été renvoyé de Smeltings à quatorze ans pour ses mauvais résultats scolaires et pour son comportement violent. Si les années précédentes avaient paru douces à Harry, les suivantes furent probablement les pires. Frustré par les échecs de son fils, l'oncle Vernon avait été d'autant plus sévère et injuste avec Harry. Son épouse avait été encore plus mesquine et avait essayé de l'empêcher d'étudier par des corvées inutiles et pénibles. Enfin, Dudley s'était mis à la boxe et cela avait été le summum aux yeux du jeune Potter. Dès lors, les coups qu'il prenait furent plus puissants et mieux placés. Il avait étudié en cachette, il avait accompli les tâches stupides de sa tante et avait évité la famille autant que possible, surtout Dudley. Il avait gardé la tête hors de l'eau comme il pouvait puis, la nuit de ses dix-huit ans, il avait laissé une lettre et était parti à pas de loup de la maison. Telle une ombre, Harry s'était évaporé pour ne plus jamais réapparaitre dans cette maison honnie.

Désormais, son désir le plus cher était de devenir un archéologue reconnu ou un grand historien et que les Dursley le voient à la télévision. Il sourit en imaginant le haut-le-cœur qu'aurait la tante Pétunia et il voyait parfaitement son oncle éteindre le poste, le visage écarlate.

Perdu dans sa rêverie, Harry n'avait pas vu passer les sept minutes de trajet que le menait à son rendez-vous. Bien qu'il soit en avance, il vit un homme assez grand attendre au bas de la résidence. Il était singulièrement repoussant : les cheveux et la peau grasse, des vêtements d'un noir un peu délavé et surtout une expression sombre et orageuse. Timidement, le jeune homme s'approcha.

« Hum… Bonjour… »

Il sentit ses joues devenir chaudes.

« Je… Etes-vous Monsieur Snape ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

L'homme le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Son regard noir s'attarda sur les cheveux indomptables, puis sur les vêtements trop grands pour s'arrêter sur ses chaussures déformées. Le rougissement d'Harry s'accentua. Il se mordilla les lèvres et se balança d'un pied à l'autre.

Soudain, l'étudiant eut un doute. Peut-être n'était-ce pas Snape. Il s'était ridiculisé devant un inconnu.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai dû faire une erreur, » marmonna-t-il.

Il fit un mouvement pour se détourner. Une main puissante l'attrapa par l'épaule et il trébucha en arrière, surpris. Il se cogna le dos contre le torse de l'homme. Presque aussitôt, il fut projeté en avant. L'inconnu le repoussa si violemment qu'Harry s'étala de tout son long sur le trottoir. Il y eut un silence horrible, puis le jeune homme se releva. Il épousseta ses vêtements.

« Je suis Severus Snape, » fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Harry redressa la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur.

« Oh… D'accord. »

Il aurait aimé être capable de montrer son mécontentement. Il avait été jeté à terre et son agresseur ne s'était même pas excusé ! Néanmoins, il s'écrasa. Comme toujours.

« Je vais vous montrer mon appartement, nous discuterons là-haut. »

Ce type avait les dents vraiment jaunes. Il n'avait décidément rien pour plaire.

« Je vous suis,» souffla Harry.

Il suivit son aîné d'une démarche un peu raide, à cause de ses genoux blessés. Ses mains saignaient un peu et des petits cailloux s'étaient incrustés dans la chair.

« Monsieur... Pourrais-je utiliser votre salle de bain, s'il vous plait ?»

Snape se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil méprisant. Harry lui montra ses paumes râpées par le macadam. Son vis-à-vis se rembrunit et se remit à marcher.

« Cette résidence possède un certain standing. Suivez-moi car si le concierge vous croise seul, il vous prendra pour un vagabond ou pire un cambrioleur. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Une boule se formait au niveau de sa gorge. Rien n'allait. Ce type allait le mettre dehors vite fait. Il devrait trouver une autre solution pour trouver de l'argent. Son estomac se contracta lorsqu'il pensa au loyer exorbitant qu'il devait payer pour samedi. Oui, il devrait trouver une solution très rapidement.

HP/SS

Severus inséra nerveusement la clef dans la serrure. Derrière lui, le gosse était silencieux, presque invisible. De prime abord, il avait eu une mauvaise impression. Harry Potter était débraillé, mal coiffé et bizarre. Il était tassé et replié sur lui-même, ses grosses lunettes monstrueuses lui donnaient une expression un peu louche. Il était décidé à l'envoyer balader mais le gosse avait cru s'être trompé, et quand Severus avait voulu le rattraper, il lui était tombé dans les bras. Le professeur l'avait repoussé un peu trop vivement, troublé par ce contact accidentel. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché un homme ? Il réprima cette pensée inappropriée.

Il entendit un léger bruit et jeta un œil sur Potter. Celui-ci observait d'un air effaré son salon. De lui-même il avança, passa le bout de ses doigts sur le mur puis les divans. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et Severus se sentit très gêné d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin. Il entendit le robinet et supposa que le gamin se lavait les mains.

C'est vrai qu'il ne s'occupait pratiquement de rien dans la maison. Il mangeait des plats cuisinées, mettait la plupart de ses vêtements au pressing et il faisait vaguement la vaisselle. Les vitres étaient crasseuses, la moquette pleine de miettes et de poussière et le lino de la cuisine faisait un bruit de velcro quand on y marchait. Il frissonna en pensant à sa salle de bain. Au moins, il n'y avait plus de détritus. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pratiquement plus rien dans son appartement.

Tout cela était de la faute de Remus. S'il ne l'avait pas quitté pour Black, il ne se serait pas enivré durant des mois, ne se souciant plus des bouteilles vides, des déchets ou du linge sale. Bien sûr, il avait continué les cours à l'université et n'avait jamais rien montré en public, seule la femme de ménage avait su son mal-être quotidien et l'avait fui. La situation avait dégénéré au point qu'elle avait jeté son tablier et l'avait quitté pour une famille proprette à deux rues de là. A l'insu de ses collègues et même de Remus, il avait touché le fond et composé ses poèmes les plus tristes et les plus pathétiques. L'ironie de l'histoire était qu'un ami éditeur les avait lus et adorés. Un recueil était sorti et il avait même reçu le Hawthornden Prize, le prix le plus prestigieux pour un poète anglais. Avec une récompense de 10 000£ et une sérieuse renommée, Severus était passé de petit prof d'université à Poudlard à meilleur poète contemporain et enseignant lettré maitrisant parfaitement sa matière. Néanmoins, rien d'autre n'avait changé : seul Remus venait le voir de temps en temps (et ne parlait que de Black), et parfois des fans lui écrivaient de stupides lettres enflammées.

Il sursauta quand Potter reparut sous son nez. Il l'avait totalement oublié !

« Le premier nettoyage sera long mais je pense que par semaine ça devrait faire quatre heures. Plus, s'il y a la préparation de repas ou le linge, » fit doucement le jeune homme.

Il fixa un instant les hublots en face de lui. Ce gamin devait être sérieusement myope.

« Je cherche quelqu'un pour le ménage _et_ le repassage… » répliqua Severus avec condescendance.

Il plissa le nez, suspicieux.

« Que voulez-vous dire par préparation des repas, » demanda-t-il.

L'étudiant se ratatina un peu.

« Hum… Je sais préparer des ragoûts, des rôtis, des pâtisseries, les volailles, le poisson… » énuméra l'étudiant.

« Oui, enfin vous savez cuisiner ! Pas la peine de me faire la liste, restez concis. »

Potter se rétracta plus encore et rougit. Severus soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher et si ce gosse était vraiment un étudiant de Poudlard, au moins il pourrait regarder son dossier scolaire et voir s'il était fiable. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe sur un voleur.

« Je vous prends à l'essai, » lâcha-t-il à contre cœur.

Un fugace instant, Potter parut se détendre et esquisser un sourire. Severus se surprit à penser que s'il arrangeait son apparence, il pourrait être mignon dans son genre.

« Je... Merci. »

« Mais pas pour 8£ de l'heure, je veux 6£,» dit-il d'un air implacable.

Le jeune homme se figea un instant. Il parut délibérer.

« Je… D'accord mais… »

Il se mit à bafouiller et le professeur ne comprit absolument rien.

« Articulez, que diable ! » cria Severus, complètement excédé.

Potter gigota puis se lança.

« Je… Je veux pouvoir utiliser votre machine pour faire ma lessive et… Et prendre une douche après… Après le ménage, » bégaya le jeune homme.

Il resta cloué par l'absurdité de la demande. Ce gamin avait un grain. Il ne préféra pas demander pourquoi. Pour être sincère, il s'en fichait.

« Bien. Vous pouvez commencer maintenant ?» Questionna-t-il, d'un air méprisant.

Potter eut l'air horrifié.

« Quoi ? Vous avez mieux à faire ? » cracha Severus.

Son tout nouveau domestique secoua la tête, faisant bouger dans un mouvement gracieux ses lourds cheveux noirs.

« Je ne suis pas certain que… »

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Severus eut envie de le secouer. Que ce gosse était lent ! _Pourvu qu'il travaille vite, sinon gare à son salaire,_ se dit-il à lui même.

« Que… Que vous ayez ce qu'il faut. »

Le professeur se trouva un peu bête bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il soupira.

« Bien, préparez une liste, nous allons acheter le nécessaire. »

« Pourrais-je voir ce que vous avez déjà ? » pria poliment Potter.

Severus n'avait pas envie de lui dire que son aspirateur était détraqué car il n'avait jamais changé le sac et que pour le reste, un balai rapiécé avec du scotch, un seau fêlé et une vieille serpillère, cela se passait de commentaires.

« On rachète tout, aspirateur, produits, balais… Tout, » grogna-t-il.

Potter s'assit docilement et sortit du papier de son sac-à-dos. Il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante et ne chercha pas à discuter. Au moins, il n'était pas bavard. Ils partirent rapidement, Severus les conduisant dans sa Rover 25 noire. Lâché dans la grande surface, Potter semblait parfaitement dans son élément, choisissant sans la moindre hésitation tel ou tel détergeant. Il élit, après une délibération experte, le fer à repasser idéal selon les besoins de Severus. Il fut pénible de caser la planche à repasser, mais là également l'étudiant prit la situation en main et Severus s'assit derrière le volant alors que Potter rangeait les courses et rapportait le caddie. Si son comportement était timide et lent avec les individus, il était vif et efficace pour le travail. Severus se sentit rassuré. Ils déposèrent tout dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Il était 21h.

« Rentrez chez vous. Soyez ici samedi matin à 8h pour commencer, » ordonna-t-il.

Potter répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème d'une toute petite voix. Il se pencha pour reprendre son vieux sac à dos et le professeur se sentit embarrassé en réalisant qu'il détaillait les fesses fermes de son employé. Enfin, supposées fermes : il ne les avaient pas touchées...

Juste avant de partir, le jeune homme lui fit un véritable sourire lumineux.

« Bonne soirée, Monsieur. »

Severus, troublé, se promit de trouver une autre personne. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas un travail d'homme. Une femme conviendrait mieux. Il laisserait l'étudiant faire le nettoyage total puis il prendrait quelqu'un pour l'entretien hebdomadaire. Toutefois, cette idée ne lui convenait pas parfaitement. Potter, à l'inverse de son ancienne femme de ménage ou de celle de l'université, était vraiment discret et silencieux. Un homme serait moins pénible à vivre…

Il se cala dans son divan, un verre de whisky à la main. Il ferma brièvement les yeux quand son esprit évoqua la chaleur du jeune homme dans ses bras. Et puis ce sourire… Il but l'alcool d'une traite. Il devait se trouver quelqu'un, recommencer à sortir. Il devait oublier Remus et passer à autre chose.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M (à venir)

**Bêtacorrectrice : **Zazaone

* * *

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

Chapitre 2

Le jeune homme s'était levé très tôt comme tous les matins. Il habitait à une heure trente de métro de l'université de Poudlard. Cela lui imposait un rythme assez pénible mais il en avait l'habitude. L'oncle Vernon se levait à 6h et Harry avait dû se réveiller une demi-heure avant lui, durant 14 ans, pour lui préparer le petit-déjeuner. Par ailleurs, il avait prévu d'optimiser son temps en révisant ses cours ou en lisant des livres du programme pendant le trajet.

Après avoir changé pour la troisième fois de rame, il s'installa à une place libre, dans un coin du wagon, et lut encore un chapitre de la biographie d'Henri IV. A 7h46, il sortit de la station de métro Lord Hengist De Woodcroft. D'après l'ouvrage « L'histoire de Poudlard », la station était nommée ainsi pour rendre hommage à ce noble local d'exception.

Il avait, en effet, fondé le village de Pré-au-lard au XVème siècle et y avait construit un château immense afin de pouvoir protéger la population lors des sièges ou des invasions. Plus tard, la demeure avait été rachetée par Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle pour créer une école. A cause de la non-mixité, le château avait été séparé en deux pour ne pas mélanger les jeunes filles aux messieurs. Puis, l'Angleterre avait accepté la mixité et les murs de séparation avaient été abattus. Désormais, les filles comme les garçons pouvaient choisir leurs études sans restriction et on avait donné aux différentes sections le nom des fondateurs pour leur rendre hommage : Serpentard pour tout ce qui était art littéraire (théâtre, poésie, etc…), Serdaigle pour les matières purement scientifiques (mathématiques, physiques, chimie, biologie), Poufsouffle regroupait les arts plastiques (peinture, sculpture…) et enfin Gryffondor, la section d'Harry, avait pour domaine les sciences sociales.

Encore plus tard, Poudlard et Pré-au-lard avaient été avalés par le développement tentaculaire de Londres. Désormais, c'était un district huppé possédant une prestigieuse université pour les héritiers privilégiés de la classe dirigeante. Harry était un ovni au milieu des autres élèves. Il était un boursier mal habillé cerné par des fils à papa vêtu de pied en cap en Tommy Hilfiger ou en Ralph Lauren. Même leurs foutues chaussettes valaient plus que tous les vêtements de Harry.

En y réfléchissant bien, il était certain que ces étudiants ne savaient rien de l'histoire de Poudlard et ils appelaient la station « celle de Tu-sais-qui », ce qui énervait prodigieusement le jeune homme, car justement ils ne savaient pas le nom !

Il soupira et repoussa ses pensées agaçantes. Aujourd'hui, il ne venait pas dans le district pour les cours. Il parcourait les rues humides et parsemées de feuilles mortes pour se rendre chez Severus Snape. Il venait d'être embauché comme homme de ménage et ses débuts promettaient d'être intenses. L'appartement de son patron n'était plus entretenu depuis des années. Heureusement, rien de dégoutant ne traînait. Toutefois, les sols, les vitres et la majorité des meubles ne semblaient avoir jamais vu un aspirateur ou une éponge (ou alors ils le cachaient bien !).

L'étudiant s'était discrètement renseigné sur le propriétaire des lieux et grâce à cela il comprenait mieux l'état de crasse du logement. D'après les bruits de couloir, Severus Snape avait été plaqué par son compagnon pour un homme extrêmement riche, renommé et séduisant. Il ne se souciait pas du fait que son employeur soit gay, à vrai dire il n'était pas surpris sachant qu'il était poète. Les rares qu'il connaissait (Byron, Wilde, Rimbaud, Proust, Goethe, Whitman) étaient de la jaquette… Et même Shakespeare serait bisexuel selon certains spécialistes de ses œuvres !

Non, ce qui choquait Harry était que l'ancien amant de Snape était son nouveau professeur d'Histoire, Remus Lupin. Le jeune homme avait énormément d'admiration pour lui. Les biographies et les thèses que Lupin avait écrites étaient tellement fabuleuses, avec à la fois une excellente synthèse des informations mais également un souci de la précision et l'exactitude. Une personne aussi intelligente pouvait-elle quitter son petit-ami juste pour le physique, l'argent et la célébrité ? Ou alors il était tombé amoureux d'un homme qui, outre ces aspects, avait une personnalité et une âme plus intéressante qu'un poète ?

Harry savait qu'il se questionnait trop sur le sujet, la vie privée de son patron ne le regardait certainement pas. Néanmoins, avec toutes ces données, il comprenait mieux Snape et son appartement. Le professeur avait vraiment dû être blessé. Le recueil de poésie qu'il avait publié peu après n'était-il pas une preuve ? Harry avait emprunté un exemplaire à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Les textes l'avaient vraiment ému ; il rougit légèrement en y repensant. Une fois encore, il s'intima de songer à d'autres choses. Son esprit pouvait dériver si loin à certains moments…

Il accéléra le pas et arriva devant la résidence Serpentard. Il se demanda si tous les professeurs vivaient dans les bâtiments correspondant à leur section ou s'il s'agissait d'un hasard. Il sonna deux coups assez brefs à l'interphone. Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais il s'y attendait.

Il observa rêveusement les feuilles d'érable, aux chatoyantes couleurs, tourbillonner sur la chaussée ; même les feuilles mortes étaient élégantes à Pré-au-Lard.

« Potter. »

Il se retourna et fit face à l'homme sombre.

« Bonjour monsieur, » salua-t-il timidement.

Il se morigéna pour son attitude enfantine : il était un adulte désormais. Il suivit le poète jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Il grimaça en entrant : Snape n'avait même pas pris la peine de ranger leurs courses et elles trainaient en plein mieux du hall. Ce dernier était en réalité un long couloir menant jusqu'au salon et la cuisine, desservant au passage les autres pièces.

« Excusez-moi… Je… j'aimerais savoir où puis-je ranger les produits et … Et le reste… » demanda-t-il.

Seigneur, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il bégaie autant ?

« Dans la buanderie, évidemment… » répondit froidement le professeur.

Il ouvrit la première porte à droite de l'entrée. A l'intérieur se trouvaient la machine à laver et le sèche-linge côte à côté au fond de la pièce, un placard mural s'étendait tout le long de la petite pièce. Snape fit coulisser, d'un geste brusque, le pan de contreplaqué qui servait de porte. Une partie était composée d'étagères, tandis qu'une portion plus faible était un simple espace vide.

« Génial. C'est parfait pour les balais et l'aspirateur, il y a la bonne hauteur…. » murmura le domestique pour lui-même.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour repasser. Il n'avait visité que le salon et la cuisine la dernière fois et il était rassuré de voir qu'il avait son endroit bien à lui. Le grand placard servirait pour le linge de maison, les produits ménagers et les ustensiles ; de plus, il y aurait quelques tablettes de libres et il y voyait bien les produits d'entretien pour les chaussures et les choses saisonnières (comme les couvertures d'été ou un ventilateur). Il se réserverait même une petite place pour ses affaires.

« Potter ? »

Harry sentit ses joues rosir. Il s'était un peu emballé.

« Désolé, je… Je planifiais un peu le rangement… » tenta-t-il lamentablement d'expliquer.

Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Hum… Je pense ranger votre linge, je veux dire en dehors des vêtements, ici et les produits ménagers… » ajouta-t-il en désignant les différents endroits.

« Je ne vous aurais pas cru si ordonné…. Quand on voit vos cheveux… » lâcha finalement le poète.

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. Il était vexé d'être ainsi jugé par quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais passé l'aspirateur chez lui en trois ans. Il rangea docilement les courses, un peu troublé que son employeur continue de l'observer. Il avait mis de côté un seau, des éponges et différents détergents. Il commencerait par le plus urgent : la cuisine, la salle de bain et les toilettes.

« Je vais vous faire la visite, » proposa le très désagréable professeur. « Vous n'avez pas fait totalement le tour la dernière fois. »

Ils sortirent de la buanderie. En face de celle-ci, à gauche de l'entrée, il y avait une petite chambre.

« C'est pour les invités, » commenta l'homme.

Harry, lui, pensa plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'ennemis que d'amis, car si Snape demandait à ses amis de dormir là-dedans, ceux-ci chercheraient sûrement à se venger. La pièce était franchement humide et sentait la moisissure. Immédiatement, l'étudiant se dirigea vers la fenêtre, dont il remonta le volet, et l'ouvrit. Il lui faudrait pas mal de temps pour faire partir cette insupportable odeur.

Son aîné l'attendit sur le pas de la porte.

« A côté, c'est la salle de bain, puis mon bureau. En face, après la buanderie, c'est ma chambre. »

Le garçon aux yeux verts frémit légèrement à la pensée de la salle d'eau. Il appréhendait de voir le désastre.

« Au bout du couloir, à gauche la cuisine, à droite les toilettes et tout droit le salon, » continua le poète.

La visite était écourtée, finalement. Harry en était soulagé car la présence de son patron le mettait sur des charbons ardents.

« Je serai dans mon bureau toute la matinée. Ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte. Suis-je clair ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air menaçant.

« Oui monsieur. Dois-je préparer le déjeuner ? »

Pour la première fois, Snape parut hésiter.

« Non… Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez utiliser. Vous ferez des courses un autre jour. »

Il disparut, laissant le domestique dans la chambre d'ami. Ce dernier décida d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement, sauf évidemment le bureau. Il vida de la soude dans la cuvette des toilettes et aspergea la baignoire, le lavabo et une bonne partie du carrelage murale de la salle de bain d'anti-calcaire. Après cela, il put enfin se consacrer à la cuisine, pendant que les produits faisaient effet.

Il dut laver trois fois le sol de la cuisine pour en être pleinement satisfait. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la salle de bain dans sa totalité. A 11h, il termina la pièce, très satisfait de lui-même. Plus de moisissures, ni de calcaire… Il avait lessivé les murs, le sol et le plafond. La baignoire et le lavabo semblaient neufs. Il avait mis toutes les serviettes de toilettes dans la machine à laver, il avait nettoyé la petite armoire, mis dans un sac les médicaments périmés, laver les flacons de tous les produits (il fut surpris par la présence d'un shampoing pour cheveux délicats) et il avait jeté le vieux rideau de douche. Il commençait déjà à avoir mal au dos.

Il se rendit aux toilettes. La soude avait retiré tout le calcaire et le nettoyage fut rapide. Contrairement à Dudley ou l'oncle Vernon, Snape savait à quoi servait la petite brosse à côté des toilettes. Harry lui en fut vraiment très reconnaissant.

La cuisine, bien que le lino soit déjà nettoyé, était une autre paire de manche. D'abord il lava l'évier, les plans de travail et la table. Il vida tous les placards, jeta encore une multitude de choses périmées. Il récura totalement les meubles (intérieur, extérieur, poignées) et enfin, il relava toute la vaisselle à la main, ne se fiant pas au lave-vaisselle.

Quand il releva le nez de son travail, il était 15h. Il décida de faire une pause. Il récupéra ce dont il avait besoin dans son sac et alla sur le balcon, observer la vue.

**HP/SS**

Severus s'était concentré toute la matinée sur Pope et ses poèmes. Il fut si pris par son travail qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il avait sauté le déjeuner. Il grimaça en regardant son radio-réveil afficher insolemment 15h05.

Le professeur sortit de son bureau et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la chambre d'ami et la buanderie n'avait pas changé depuis le matin. Quand il entra dans le salon, il serra les poings. Potter n'avait rien fait. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il mit à peine un pied qu'il glissa et s'étala de tout son long. Il jura copieusement. Potter arriva presque aussitôt.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? »

Il ne put dire quoique ce soit. Sous ses yeux, sa cuisine semblait neuve, comme le jour de son emménagement. Le sol était si propre qu'il aurait pu y manger sans crainte.

« Monsieur ?? »

Il grogna, rassurant ainsi le gamin.

« Désolé, j'ai peut-être forcé au niveau du nettoyage… » s'excusa l'adolescent.

Severus se releva, se dégageant du soutien de son employé. Il fit un pas peu assuré, totalement décontenancé par l'absence de résistance au sol, ce n'était plus poisseux et il n'y avait plus cet affreux bruit de chaussure collant au plastique.

« Vous avez fait totalement la cuisine ? » souffla-t-il abasourdi.

Il devait y avoir un truc. Le gamin ne pouvait avoir fini cette pièce si vite. Il ouvrit un placard, puis tous. C'était rangé, propre et tout était placé de façon commode, accessible.

« J'ai fait aussi les toilettes et la salle de bain… Vous préférez que je fasse votre chambre ou le salon d'abord ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire les deux aujourd'hui.» demanda l'étudiant.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre.

« Ma chambre. »

Il remarqua alors que Potter tenait une pomme à la main.

« Vous avez eu le temps de manger ? »

Son cadet secoua la tête.

« J'ai arrêté à 15h pour boire de l'eau et manger un encas. »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« Vous devriez prendre un vrai repas. »

Il eut honte quand il pensa aux gâteaux qu'il avait grignoté toute la matinée alors que le gamin trimait.

« Oh, non ça ira. Je n'ai jamais été très déjeuner, » rétorqua Potter. « Par contre… je… ça ne vous dérange pas si je fume sur votre balcon ? »

Dire que Severus fut choqué était un moindre mot. Il était outré.

« Vous fumez ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce jeune homme, au visage si fin et aux expressions si innocentes, accroc aux cigarettes. C'était criminel, autant donner des armes à feux aux enfants ou noyer des chatons.

« Ca vous dérange ? Sinon je descends … » murmura Potter en rougissant.

Il en coûta beaucoup à Severus de dire oui, mais il ne savait pas comment refuser une telle requête, pas quand sa cuisine étincelait comme les joyaux de la couronne. Potter lui sourit et finit sa pomme. Il jeta le trognon à la poubelle et partit chercher son paquet et son briquet.

Pendant ce temps, le poète refit le tour de la cuisine. En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, il le trouva propre et nettement plus vide qu'avant. Pour être sincère, la moitié de la nourriture avait disparu. Il avait autant de produits périmés ? Il eut honte de son gâchis. Il entendit Potter sortir sur le balcon.

Bien qu'il pouvait directement aller dans le couloir par la cuisine, l'homme repassa par le salon. Une curiosité malsaine le poussait à voir son employé fumer. Il retint sa respiration quand il le découvrit assis contre le mur extérieur.

Harry Potter avait définitivement un beau visage. Il avait ôté ses affreuses lunettes et scrutait vaguement la ville, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon de toits, d'immeubles et d'antennes télé. Il portait la cigarette à ses lèvres avec des gestes élégants. C'était hypnotisant de voir un être aussi ambigu, pur par ses traits et sensuel par ses actes.

Pourtant, Severus perçut une fausse note dans ce tableau. Le jeune homme était trop maigre. Sans ses lunettes, ses joues semblaient plus creuses et son poignet dévoilait une finesse inquiétante à chaque bouffée que le fumeur prenait.

_Je suis une mauvaise personne, _pensa alors Severus_._ Il avait baissé le salaire de l'étudiant, ne se souciant ni de son apparence étriquée, avec ses vieux vêtements trop grands, ni de son extrême minceur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit le genre de type à profiter de la détresse d'autrui. Toutefois, il avait imposé sa volonté et Potter, le dos au mur, avait capitulé. Il avait ignoré les signes évidents de problèmes financiers.

Un bruit d'alarme le coupa dans ses pensées. Était-ce l'alarme à incendie ? Paniqué, il ouvrit le balcon précipitamment.

« Potter, venez. »

Son cadet enfila ses lunettes avec précipitation et se releva.

« Monsieur ? »

« Il y a le feu… » coupa le professeur en l'attrapant par le bras.

Le jeune homme fit un pas dans le salon et se figea. Severus sentit son énervement exploser d'un coup.

« Mais enfin, vous m'avez entendu ? Bougez-vous ! »

Potter rougit et répondit d'une voix faible, avec comme un rire retenu.

« Ce… Ce n'est que le sèche-linge.. Il sonne quand le cycle est fini »

Potter alla jusqu'à la buanderie et, quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit cessa. Le poète assimila l'information : il s'était ridiculisé. Son domestique réapparut et Severus remarqua qu'il avait encore sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Avec dix kilos de plus, il serait vraiment appétissant.

« Vos serviettes sont propres et sèches, » Dit Potter, en souriant, «je vais m'occuper de vos draps. »

Il glissa ses doigts de part et d'autre du filtre, éloigna la cigarette de son visage et souffla doucement de la fumée par la bouche.

« Ne fumez pas dans la maison ! » cria brusquement Severus.

L'étudiant vira immédiatement à l'écarlate et sortit précipitamment sur le balcon. Le professeur soupira. Durant une seconde, il avait pensé à embrasser ce stupide gamin. Il retourna d'un pas vif dans son bureau et s'y enferma jusqu'à 18h10. Après avoir hésité, il alla dans sa chambre, où Potter, perché sur une chaise, nettoyait les vitres.

« Potter, vous aimez manger chinois ? Des nems ? »

Il parla d'un ton rude. Il ne voulait pas que le gosse le croit gentil. Il le nourrissait seulement car il avait bien travaillé, rien de plus.

« Heu… Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi… » rétorqua Potter à sa grande surprise.

« Je vais m'en chercher, je vous en prends une quinzaine ? »

Son employé rosit et se trémoussa.

« Je… C'est que je ne mange pas d'aliments frits. »

L'homme faillit faire la morale à son cadet mais se retint de justesse. Avec un corps si maigre, un peu d'huile ne lui ferait pas de mal !

« Vous mangez de la viande ? »

« Je… Ça m'arrive. »

« Bien. »

Il avait eu peur que le gamin soit en plus végétarien.

« Je serais de retour dans vingt minutes, maximum. Je ne vous ramènerai pas de nems.. »

Il sortit rapidement et se hâta d'aller au Palais de Jade. Il avait d'abord pensé prendre un rouleau de printemps et des raviolis vapeur à Potter seulement, puis il se ravisa avant de commander.

A vrai dire, il pensait à ses poignées d'amour. Il grimaça mais s'avoua la vérité : si Potter avait besoin de prendre, lui s'était de perdre. Bien sûr Severus n'avait pas dix kilos de trop, il avait simplement besoin de manger plus équilibré et de reprendre le jogging une fois par semaine. Il se résolut à manger des choses plus saines. Mr Wu, le propriétaire du take-away, parut surpris par ses choix mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, même quand Severus commanda deux menus, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

Arrivé chez lui, il fut surpris par l'odeur. C'était un mélange d'air frais, de produits ménagers et de… chèvrefeuille. Il trouva Potter dans la buanderie en train de repasser ses draps.

« Oh, déjà de retour ? »

« Venez manger. »

Le petit brun releva la tête de son ouvrage pour le dévisager.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est un ordre. A table. » siffla le professeur.

Il posa son sac de victuailles dans la cuisine et sortit des assiettes et des couverts.

« Je… Mais… » balbutia le jeune homme en le rejoignit.

« Assis. Je vous invite, pour votre premier jour. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Potter lui fit un sourire éblouissant et s'installa en face de lui.

« C'est quoi cette odeur de chèvrefeuille ? » grogna le propriétaire des lieux, pour couper court à tout remerciement.

« C'est l'eau parfumée que je mets dans le fer. Ça donne une impression de fraicheur au linge… Au mince, vous n'aimez pas ? » déduit vivement son vis-à-vis.

« Ca me va. C'était juste pour savoir, » répliqua Severus.

Ils finirent de dîner silencieusement et l'appétit du jeune homme était agréable à observer. Manger avec quelqu'un était déroutant mais plaisant, d'une certaine façon. Potter fit la vaisselle tandis qu'il sirotait un café.

« Après avoir changé vos draps, je pourrais y aller, s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui… Vous êtes libre demain ? »

L'étudiant acquiesça.

« Que reste-t-il à faire ? » demanda Severus.

« Mmmmh… Le salon, la chambre d'ami, la buanderie, presque toutes les vitres… Je dois laver votre linge et le repasser… Il faudrait louer une shampouineuse pour la moquette ou… » hésita-t-il

« Potter, exprimez-vous correctement. C'est pénible de vous voir mettre trente minutes pour accoucher de deux phrases.»

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit et il continua.

« Je suis doué en bricolage et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait du parquet sous la moquette. Ça prendra un peu de temps à retirer mais ce sera plus beau et c'est moins risqué. »

« Risqué ? »

« Pour les tâches, vous savez… » expliqua son domestique.

Cela valait la peine d'y penser. Surtout qu'il avait renversé pas mal de trucs sur le sol, en trois ans.

« On verra. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Potter était parti avec soixante-six livres en poche, son dû pour ses onze heures de travail. Finalement, il garderait Potter. Il bossait bien et il avait un caractère calme.

Quand Severus se glissa dans son lit, il ne regretta vraiment pas l'investissement. Il se sentait comme dans un nuage. C'était doux, frais et apaisant. Il se retourna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué à personne au monde, il adorait _vraiment_ cette odeur de chèvrefeuille.

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M (à venir)

**Bêtacorrectrice : **Zazaone

* * *

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

_Chapitre 3_

Harry se cala contre le mur de crépi froid. Il alluma sa cigarette et ôta ses lunettes. C'était son petit plaisir de la journée. Il en fumait une par jour, pas plus pour ne pas creuser son budget. C'était à cause du retour de Dudley à Privet Drive, l'année de ses quatorze ans, qu'il avait commencé. Il avait volé le paquet de son cousin, pour l'embêter et avait essayé. Cela avait été la chose la plus apaisante qu'il n'ait jamais faite de sa vie. Après cela, il avait économisé en cachette pour s'en procurer régulièrement. Il était très fier de ne s'être jamais fait prendre. D'un autre côté, il s'occupait du rangement dans la maison et il fumait dans des endroits reculés, au retour de l'école ou en allant faire des courses, alors il avait couru peu de risques d'être pris. Il avait dérobé, durant quatre ans des instants de délassement, à l'insu de ses bourreaux.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais rien fait de plaisant dans sa vie. Mis à part les devoirs et les corvées, Harry n'avait aucune expérience pour ce qui était de s'amuser. Il était allé une fois au zoo pour les ans de Dudley et quelques fois au cinéma avec l'école. Il sourit en pensant à son salaire. Il allait pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles choses. D'abord, il s'achèterait un ordinateur, après il verrait pour le reste. Il sourit en s'imaginant aller au théâtre ou au cinéma.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Snape allait dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme tira un peu plus fort sur sa cigarette. Ce type était vraiment bizarre. Il était froid et désagréable mais il avait des gestes déroutants, comme de l'inviter à manger. De plus, il lui permettait d'utiliser la salle de bain et de laver son linge ici, et c'était très important pour Harry. Les raisons étaient simples : ces colocataires étaient franchement répugnants et laissaient la douche dans un état abominable après l'avoir utilisée, l'étudiant se sentait plus sale en sortant qu'en y entrant. Au moins il n'avait pas à se battre pour en disposer le matin ou le soir. Pour ce qui était de ses vêtements, les Lavomatic étaient chers et il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps de faire la lessive à la main. Cet arrangement lui convenait, même s'il aurait pu avoir vingt-deux euros de plus rien que sur la journée de samedi.

Quand il eut terminé de fumer, il retourna à ses tâches ménagères. Il avait lavé tous les vêtements de Snape ce matin et avait ensuite reteint tout ce qui était noir. Comme il avait expliqué à son patron, teindre du linge sale, c'était teindre des tâches et pas forcément le tissu en lui-même. Il avait également reblanchi le blanc grâce à de l'eau oxygénée. En parallèle de la lessive (il y avait ajouté la sienne en prime), il avait fini de faire la chambre de Snape et nettoyé la buanderie et la chambre d'ami.

Lorsqu'à midi, il avait voulu manger son habituelle pomme, le professeur de Poudlard l'avait froidement houspillé et l'avait envoyé à la supérette faire quelques courses. Heureusement que tout était toujours ouvert, même le dimanche, à Londres, sinon il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu préparer un repas avec les maigres réserves de Snape.

Vers 13h, il avait finalement savouré des pâtes au pesto avec son employeur. Harry se demandait s'il en serait toujours ainsi. Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet, car il se sentait comme un pique-assiette, mais il avait été encore rabroué. Après tout, les artistes étaient reconnus comme étant capricieux et lunatiques, alors le domestique évitait de se focaliser là-dessus et se concentrait sur son travail.

Cet après-midi, il repassait tranquillement dans sa petite pièce.

« Potter, où sont les serviettes de bain ? » questionna Snape en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

De peu, il faillit se brûler la main. Il regarda son aîné.

« Elles sont sur l'étagère, derrière moi, monsieur, » répondit-il.

« Leur place est dans la salle de bain, comment vais-je faire quand je devrais en changer ? » gronda Snape.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais c'est mon travail de changer vos serviettes et vos draps. De plus, vous avez enfin de la place dans l'armoire de la salle de bain pour ranger correctement vos affaires de toilette et la pharmacie. »

Il croyait avoir clos le débat mais le poète croisa les bras d'un air buté et continua.

« C'est plus pratique dans la salle de bain. »

« _C'était_ plus pratique. Mais _maintenant_ je m'en occupe, alors ça ne sert plus à rien de les entasser de _travers_ dans cette _petite_ armoire, » rétorqua Harry.

Il était surpris de sa verve. En fait, il était très agacé de recevoir des leçons d'un attardé du rangement. C'était son domaine _à lui_. Il se sentait hérissé et tendu. Snape fit un pas en arrière.

« -Vous changerez mes serviettes ? »

« -Oui, monsieur, deux fois par semaine. », répondit l'employé.

« -Vous pouvez le faire qu'une seule fois par… »

Le professeur ne termina pas sa phrase, figé par le regard noir que lui jetait Harry.

« Faites-moi confiance, je connais _mon_ affaire. Et je changerai vos draps toutes les semaines. »

Il avait omis d'ajouter monsieur, et rosit un peu de son comportement insolent. Le visage de Snape s'assombrit.

« Mon ancienne femme de ménage le faisait moins souvent. »

Harry crispa la main sur le fer et déclencha la vapeur, provocant un épais nuage parfumé au chèvrefeuille

« Vous êtes en train de me demander de faire _moins_ le ménage ? Vous voulez un lit avec des draps sales et des serviettes rêches ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'ai rien à faire ici. »

Il y eut un lourd silence. Harry réalisa alors qu'il était en train de pousser son patron à le renvoyer. _Je suis stupide_, pensa-t-il. Le propriétaire des lieux soupira d'un air las et lâcha avant de quitter la buanderie :

« Oh, et puis je n'en ai rien à faire… »

Le brun se retint de pousser une exclamation. Il avait gagné ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tenu tête à quelqu'un. Il rougit en repensant à son audace et termina son repassage, étrangement fier de lui. A 18h, il cessa toute activité. Il avait enfin terminé sa journée : il n'avait pas à cuisiner car il restait des pâtes dans le réfrigérateur pour le repas de Snape. Il prévint son employeur, dans son bureau.

« J'ai fini, monsieur. Je prends une douche et j'y vais. »

Il s'apprêta à sortir quand la voix grave de l'autre homme l'arrêta.

« Vous avez passé le week-end à vous agiter. Prenez un bain. »

Harry s'empourpra et acquiesça.

« Merci, monsieur. »

Les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais permis d'en prendre. Il se sentait impatient et surexcité d'essayer.

**HP/SS**

A son réveil, Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres. Ce matin, il avait déjeuné dans une cuisine propre et prit une douche brûlante dans une baignoire resplendissante. Quand il avait pris une serviette pour s'essuyer, il fut troublé par la douceur du coton. Le contact sur sa peau provoqua une telle excitation qu'il se caressa, appuyé contre le mur. Ça aussi, cela n'avait pas été aussi bon depuis un moment. Il s'était touché comme il ne le faisait plus. Ce n'était pas les gestes mécaniques habituels, loin de là. Il se mit dans un tel état, le corps trempé de sueur, qu'il reprit une seconde douche.

Ce fut en s'habillant qu'il découvrit le premier inconvénient de Potter. Il avait souillé la serviette en se laissant emporter par le plaisir et il se sentait maintenant très gêné. Il l'avait rincée et frottée avec du savon, mais il était incroyablement mal à l'aise à l'idée que Potter put toucher cette zone lors de la lessive, et plus encore qu'il découvrit ce que Severus avait fait avec la serviette.

Il réalisa la portée de l'intrusion du jeune homme dans sa vie privée. Potter avait vu son appartement sans dessus dessous, il s'occupait de son linge et avait un œil sur tout. Severus déglutit : le gamin pouvait très bien en parler à Poudlard ou, pire, à des journalistes. C'était effrayant de comprendre à quel point une personne pouvait s'immiscer dans votre intimidé, et surtout quel pouvoir elle pouvait en retirer.

Malgré tout, ses craintes furent quelque peu calmées par l'arrivée de Potter, à 8 heures précises. Il ne posait pratiquement jamais de questions, il n'engageait pas la conversation et il laissait Severus tranquille. Ce dernier était probablement paranoïaque de donner de tel dessein à son domestique.

Le professeur renommé avait alors pensé demander à Potter de ne pas faire certaines choses, comme de trop soigner la douceur du linge. Il ne voulait pas sentir des prémices d'excitation chaque fois qu'il toucherait du linge propre. C'était si gênant ! Il avait fait ça avec une _serviette de douche_ quand même.

C'était sans compter cet insolent de Potter. Le gamin lui avait répondu et tenu tête. Il avait l'air si énervé et offusqué que Severus avait laissé tomber… Non, il se mentait à lui-même : il avait fui alors qu'un émoi le prenait. Il n'aurait cru que cet étudiant maigrichon puisse être aussi sexy. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à l'expression sombre et affolante qu'avait prise son interlocuteur, au milieu des vapeurs de chèvrefeuille.

Il était pathétique : il avait bandé pendant une dispute pour du linge. Heureusement que son employé n'avait rien vu. Il se massa les tempes, cherchant à s'éclaircir les idées. Il devenait un obsédé, un vieux vicelard reluquant un môme qui pourrait être son fils.

« Monsieur ? J'ai pris mon bain,» lui sourit Potter, à l'embrasure de la porte.

Severus tendit une enveloppe contenant le salaire de la journée.

« Merci… Dois-je venir demain ? » demanda le domestique.

Il hésita.

« -Oui… Préparez-moi le souper et … Faites ce que vous avez à faire. » dit-il, à court d'inspiration.

« -Quelle heure ? »

Le professeur remarqua que cette question sonnait comme un rendez-vous.

« Je mange à 19h45 tapante. Vous pouvez venir quand cela vous arrange. »

Cela ne faisait pas sérieux comme instruction.

« -Je finis tous les jours à 17h30 sauf le mardi : je n'ai pas cours l'après-midi. », annonça Potter.

« -Je vais vous laisser une clef. Venez tous les jours à 17h45, vous finirez à 20h15. »

Le jeune homme inclina la tête. Son expression était un étrange croisement entre la satisfaction et la contrariété.

« Oui. Je… » Il rougit. « Pourrais-je faire votre bureau ? »

Severus pesa le pour et le contre : un endroit agréable où travailler mais quelqu'un qui viendrait tripoter ses affaires.

« Vous laisserez mes dossiers et mes classeurs comme ils étaient. Si une pile n'est pas droite ou si des feuilles dépassent, c'est normal. C'est rangé. »

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes un artiste. Je n'essaierai pas de comprendre, tout restera comme avant. Je vais m'appliquer, ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus Snape, grand gagnant du Hawthornden Prize, devint écarlate. Il éprouvait un incroyable sentiment de fierté et de contentement. Il avait déjà eu des compliments sur ses œuvres et sur sa carrière mais la manière dont cela venait d'être dit était tout bonnement savoureuse. Car Potter ne flattait pas, il avait simplement énoncé un fait. Cette reconnaissance inconditionnelle l'émut profondément.

« -Bonne nuit, Potter. » , grogna-t-il.

« -Et la clef ? »

Maudit gamin. Il devait trouver amusant de voir qu'un vieux garçon tapi chez lui pouvait encore rougir. Il raccompagna son cadet à la porte et lui donna un pass de son trousseau.

« -Ne le perdez pas. »

« -A demain, monsieur. », lui répondit Potter, son visage se fendant d'un large sourire.

Quand l'appartement fut enfin tout à lui, Severus passa en revue les pièces. Seuls son bureau et le salon avaient réchappé au garçon. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ressentit pleinement toute la mécanique de changement qui s'opérait dans sa vie. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et sourit légèrement. Il ordonnerait à Potter de faire des travaux. Il se sentait comme une nymphe dans sa chrysalide. Il prit un cahier vierge dans son bureau et alla dans la buanderie. Il passa toute la nuit à composer de nouveaux textes.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M (à venir)

**Bêtacorrectrice : **Zazaone

* * *

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

Chapitre 4

L'odeur du bacon grillé s'était propagée dans tout l'appartement. En pénétrant dans la cuisine, on pouvait entendre le doux grésillement de la graisse et le raclement de la spatule en bois sur le revêtement anti-adhésif de la poêle.

« Harry, j'ai envie de vomir… Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça ?» grogna le blondinet en s'asseyant à table.

L'étudiant en Histoire soupira.

« Ne sois pas si égocentrique, Seamus, je ne fais que mon petit déjeuner. , » rétorqua le mince jeune homme.

Il glissa ses œufs au plat et son bacon sur une assiette, il ajouta trois toasts et s'installa à l'opposé de son colocataire.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant, surtout la veille des cours, » remarqua-t-il.

Un rire le fit sursauter. Ronald Weasley entra dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant et attrapa ses céréales.

« Voyons, Harry, comment peux-tu dire cela à un Irlandais ? » dit-il, en versant une bonne rasade de lait sur ses corn flakes.

Seamus lui fit un geste obscène et alla se resservir en café.

« -Tu n'ébeilles b'as Dean ? » demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

« -Nan, il a passé le week-end chez ses parents. Il ne rentre que ce soir. ,» marmonna la victime de gueule de bois.

Harry avait encore du mal à être à l'aise avec ses colocataires. Autant avec Ron et Dean, les choses se passaient bien et ils avaient des discussions sympas, autant ses relations avec Seamus étaient tendues : l'Irlandais lui reprochait son attitude froide et, surtout, qu'il ne vienne pas boire avec lui au pub les soirs de foot. Néanmoins, c'était toujours mieux que les frères Crivey. Harry ne les supportait pas : l'aîné, Colin, passait son temps à le regarder de travers, tandis que le cadet venait le voir toutes les deux secondes pour lui demander de l'aide pour tout et n'importe quoi. Au lieu de lire sur le paquet de pâtes le temps de cuisson, il venait déranger Harry en plein travail pour lui savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Ils vivaient à six dans le logement mais ils avaient tous des vies différentes : Ron venait d'entrer en formation chez les Bobbies (ce qui faisait ricaner les autres), Dean travaillait dans une galerie d'art, Seamus était boulanger dans un supermarché, Colin travaillait comme photographe de pub et Dennis était au lycée.

Harry sauça son assiette avec un morceau de toast froid puis lava sa vaisselle. Alors qu'il quittait la cuisine, il croisa Colin dans le couloir.

« Salut,» dit-il à contrecœur, incapable d'être impoli.

Le photographe sourit lentement et se planta devant lui.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Harry ? »

C'était bien le moment de le mettre en retard ! Aujourd'hui il commençait à 9h avec Remus Lupin comme professeur.

« Oui... Écoute, je dois y aller… »

Alors qu'il contournait le jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré, ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et le tira en arrière.

« -Colin ! Je suis pressé... », gronda l'étudiant.

« -Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas,» répondit son colocataire.

Ses gestes contredisaient ses paroles car il n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras d'Harry.

« -J'ai vu la propriétaire… Tu sais que le loyer est pour vendredi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Bien sûr, comme d'habitude… »

Le brun se dégagea brusquement et alla dans la salle de bain. Malheureusement pour lui, Colin ne voulut pas clore la conversation.

« Je te materne trop, peut-être. Évidemment que tu sais... » gloussa le blond.

L'étudiant de Poudlard ignora délibérément le propos et entreprit de se laver les dents.

« Tu sais, j'ai fait les affiches pour ton dentifrice. »

Il allait craquer. Il était à court de cigarettes et ce type ne cessait de jacasser.

« -Colin, s'il te plait, tu peux me laisser la salle de bain cinq minutes ? »

« -Oh ça ne me dérange pas de discuter pendant que tu te brosses les dents. , » fit le blond en s'adossant au mur.

« -Moi, ça me dérange quand on me regarde pisser. »

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes et il se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête. Il fit toutefois mouche et le photographe sortit, non sans lui lancer un de ses drôles de regard. Harry n'avait jamais été impoli ou rude avant. Il le devait probablement à son incartade avec Snape la veille. Il sourit légèrement en y repensant. Il avait tenu tête à cet homme impressionnant, alors pourquoi pas aux autres ?

Il alla à Poudlard avec l'impression que des ailes lui étaient poussées dans le dos. Il se sentait étrangement fier et d'excellente humeur. Bientôt le petit Harry soumis et peureux disparaitrait, et tout sera oublié. Il se trouva devant les bâtiments des gryffondors avec vingt minutes d'avance. Ayant acheté des cigarettes sur le chemin, il se décida à étrenner son paquet et de profiter des rayons de soleil tièdes que filtraient les nuages grisâtres. Un jeune homme noir, de haute stature, s'approcha alors de lui.

« Hé, t'as pas une clope pour moi ? » lui demanda l'inconnu avec un large sourire.

Pourquoi était-il ainsi maudit ? Il hésitait à répondre. D'un côté, c'était la première fois qu'un élève venait lui parler, de l'autre, il n'avait pas envie de devenir un distributeur de cigarettes.

« Désolé, c'est ma dernière, » mentit Harry.

L'autre étudiant le dévisagea.

« Je t'ai vu entamer ton paquet, » siffla-t-il.

Lentement, le petit brun porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et prit une bouffée. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Il était un homme, plus un adolescent.

« Et alors ? » rétorqua-t-il enfin, en soufflant la fumée.

Il devait posséder un bon potentiel, question réparties, car le type resta muet quelques secondes. Finalement, ce dernier éclata de rire, et s'assit à côté de lui, non sans ébouriffer les cheveux du fumeur.

« Merde, je pensais pas que les petits nouveaux étaient aussi coriaces cette année, » soupira l'étudiant.

Il sortit de sa poche un paquet et alluma une cigarette.

« Tu en avais ? » s'exclama Harry, outré.

Le garçon à la peau chocolat au lait eut un sourire condescendant.

« Ouais… Tout comme toi. On est tous les deux des menteurs, apparemment...»

Il tendit sa main à Harry.

« Blaise Zabini, serpentard. »

Il la serra et répondit en souriant.

« Harry Potter, gryffondor. »

Le dit Blaise Zabini fit une grimace.

« -Ah… »

« -Il y a un problème ? » demanda le jeune homme à lunettes.

Zabini se leva et s'étira.

« Disons que nos sections ne sont pas des plus amies. Je dois y aller, j'ai cours avec ce con de Snape. Il refuse les retardataires.»

Harry lui dit un vague « salut », qui sonna totalement pathétique et le serpentard disparut. Était-il parti pour les raisons invoquées ou parce qu'il était un gryffondor ? Il termina sa cigarette, sa bonne humeur passablement émoussée : la première personne qui lui avait parlé à Poudlard venait de le fuir.

Il s'installa dans l'amphithéâtre, pour assister à son premier cours d'Histoire avec Lupin. Il avait choisi une place plutôt à l'avant, dans un coin. Il serait tranquille pour suivre. Les gens du fond avaient tendance à discuter, ce qui l'énervait profondément.

« Salut, je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? » lui demanda une fille.

C'était la pimbêche qui levait la main comme une excitée aux cours d'ethnologie. Il était définitivement maudit.

« Hum… Je… »

Il rougit en songeant à une manière polie de lui dire non.

« Je suis Hermione Granger, mais appelle-moi Hermione. Pas Hermy, d'accord ? Her-mio-ne. Je déteste les surnoms. Je viens de Glasgow. Mes parents sont dentistes là-bas, alors j'ai dû prendre un studio ici. Je suis outrée par le prix des loyers, pas toi ? En tout cas, j'espère que les cours du professeur Lupin seront aussi passionnants que ses ouvrages. Tu les as lus ? Je les ai tous. J'aimerais lui poser quelques questions à l'occasion sur certains passages. Pas toi ? Enfin tu n'as peut-être pas pu les lire…»

Elle avait déblatéré tout cela d'une seule traite en s'installant à la droite d'Harry. Ce dernier prit le parti de ne rien dire et de continuer à regarder les gens entrer.

« Je me suis mise à côté de toi car j'ai bien vu au cours du professeur MacGonagall que tu suivais bien. Je ne veux pas être à côté de ces imbéciles qui passent leur temps à parler. Nous sommes ici pour travailler. Je n'arrive pas à croire que des étudiants puissent se lever le matin et venir ici pour ne rien écouter et discuter de leur soirée… »

Un garçon rondouillard interrompit le monologue épuisant d'Hermione en s'étalant dans les escaliers. Il se releva difficilement et lorsqu'il eut enfin récupéré toutes ses affaires éparpillées dans l'allée, son regard croisa celui d'Harry. Voilà, son sort était scellé. Il serait avec la Miss-je-sais-tout et le looser jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Il se réprimanda pour son attitude méprisante. Après tout, lui, il serait bien vite catalogué « le pauvre ». Une belle brochette d'exclus.

Neville Londubat, tel était le nom de l'étudiant maladroit, se mit à la gauche d'Harry. Celui-ci le soupçonnait de choisir ce côté pour ne pas être en contact direct avec Hermione : ce garçon n'était pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air.

Le cours fut pénible entre l'un qui n'arrivait pas à suivre correctement et l'autre qui intervenait toutes les deux secondes en levant la main. La prochaine fois il arriverait au dernier moment, peu importe la place qu'il aurait ou ses futurs voisins.

Alors qu'Hermione posait une énième question, le professeur Lupin se figea.

« Mais, votre visage me dit quelque chose… »

La jeune fille frétilla sur sa chaise.

« Oh, ma photo est parue dans le Daily Prophet cet été, j'ai eu les meilleurs résultats du… »

« Non, non, pas vous… » , Lupin sourit et désigna Harry. « Vous, jeune homme. »

Tout le monde le regardait. Une centaine d'élèves le fixait, attendant la suite. Hermione était presque aussi écarlate que lui.

« -Hum… Vraiment ? » dit-il timidement.

« -Quel est votre nom ? » insista l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

« -Harry Potter, professeur. »

Le sourire de Lupin s'étira.

« Ah, oui. Vous êtes le boursier. J'ai été impressionné par votre dissertation sur l'esclavage durant la Rome Antique. J'espère que vous continuerez sur cette lignée toute l'année. »

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil et reprit le cours. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir incroyablement flatté ou simplement très gêné. Cet homme avait apprécié son travail, il avait regardé son dossier d'inscription et retenu son visage. De la part d'un grand historien, c'était un sacré compliment. Harry se sentait tout de même très mal à l'aise car des élèves le dévisageaient encore, certains avec jalousie, d'autres admiration et beaucoup... Beaucoup avec un sourire moqueur. Une chose était sûre, le mot PAUVRE venait d'être tatoué sur son front et personne ne l'oublierait. Les boursiers étaient rares à Poudlard, il fallait à la fois être très doué **et** très pauvre pour en bénéficier.

Hermione se tint tranquille tout le reste de la matinée et Neville s'adressait désormais à lui avec déférence, ce qui n'était pas désagréable au final. Le cours terminé, Harry rangea ses affaires tranquillement.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire que le professeur t'ait complimenté devant tout le monde. Ta rédaction devait être vraiment bonne. Je pourrais la lire ? » argua Hermione, d'un air entre l'agacement et l'excitation.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts rougit un peu.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Enfin, elle n'était pas parfaite… Je veux dire, elle ne mérite pas d'être lue… »

Son interlocutrice sembla peser le pour et le contre.

« -Tu veux faire quoi, plus tard, après Poudlard ? »

« -Archéologue ou ethnologue… » répondit-il.

Pour la première fois, Hermione sourit franchement, dévoilant ses dents un peu trop grandes, et parut se détendre.

« Parfait : nous n'avons pas les mêmes objectifs. Que penserais-tu de travailler ensemble ? Je suis une bonne élève et toi aussi. Je veux être archiviste donc nous ne risquons pas de nous faire concurrence. Et puis ce serait pratique d'avoir quelqu'un pour les travaux de groupe ou pour récupérer les cours si l'un de nous est malade... »

Présenté ainsi, c'était une façon assez froide et pragmatique de proposer devenir ami ou du moins binôme. Toutefois, les arguments soulevés par l'agaçante Miss-je-sais-tout étaient non négligeables car Harry devait rester en tête du classement pour conserver sa bourse.

« D'accord. », répondit-il, « C'est une bonne idée. »

Un toussotement attira son attention : Neville Londubat se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je… Hum… Je ne suis pas très doué mais je… Je me demandais si je pouvais me joindre à vous. , » murmura-t-il.

Harry vit tout de suite qu'Hermione allait refuser. Il se rappela toutes les fois où, durant son enfance et son adolescence, il avait été rejeté par les autres à cause de son air dépenaillé et des menaces de Dudley. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire cela à ce pauvre Neville.

« Si tu t'engages à suivre le rythme, pourquoi pas ? » répondit-il.

Hermione, à sa grande surprise, accepta également.

« Trois, c'est le meilleur équilibre pour un groupe. », expliqua-t-elle quand Harry l'interrogea, après le départ de Neville. « Et puis aider un élève en difficulté, c'est une bonne méthode pour retenir les cours. »

Cette fille était terrifiante, mais secrètement Harry l'admira pour son cran et la façon dont elle s'assumait.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce midi ? » demanda Hermione en le suivant en dehors du campus.

Harry sortit son paquet. Ce serait sa seconde cigarette de la journée. Il ne devrait pas, il le savait, mais le cours avait été particulièrement éprouvant.

« Tu fumes ?? » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Tu sais que c'est mal ? »

Le brun eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est écrit sur le paquet « Fumer tue », je pense que cela veut tout dire. »

Hermione croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Tu ne devrais pas commencer. A ton âge..»

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je fume depuis mes quatorze ans, je t'assure que rien de ce que tu diras me convaincra. »

L'étudiante pinça les lèvres.

« Et qu'en disent tes parents ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira.

« Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit orphelin… » dit-il avec une petite voix.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

« Ne plaisante pas avec cela. »

Il soupira et alluma enfin sa cigarette.

« Je suis sérieux. Comment aurais-je eu la bourse, sinon ? »

La future archiviste rougit et bafouilla des excuses.

« Ce n'est rien… », l'apaisa Harry. « Tu n'as pas à être confuse, je n'aurai pas dû blaguer. »

La jeune fille le dévisagea.

« -Et comment … »

« -Je ne préfère pas en parler, s'il te plait, » murmura Harry en soufflant sa fumée de cigarette.

A la fin de la pause-déjeuner, Harry découvrit qu'Hermione n'était pas si pénible que cela. Elle était une bêcheuse, mais malgré tout elle le mettait à l'aise, elle ne jugeait jamais les apparences, seulement les faits, et cette manière de penser lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait été trop prompt à essayer de la cerner. Apparemment, elle n'avait aucun ami proche, d'après ce que le jeune homme avait compris, et elle l'avait abordé dans le but de le devenir. Maladroitement, il est vrai, mais elle avait fait le premier pas, et c'était courageux de sa part.

Ils s'installèrent ensemble en cours de Cartographie et de Méthodologie. Neville les y rejoignit et sa présence atténua le côté enquiquinant de la nouvelle amie d'Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains était timide et nerveux mais à la fin de la journée, il parut s'habituer au boursier, même si Hermione paraissait l'effrayer. Celle-ci était restée à Poudlard pour étudier dans la bibliothèque après les cours tandis que Neville se rendait à la station de métro pour rentrer chez lui. Sa grand-mère avait un appartement à Londres et il vivait avec elle. Harry, lui, allait chez Snape.

« -Donc tu travailles tous les jours après les cours… Cela ne risque pas d'être gênant ? » lui demanda le garçon au visage lunaire, en quittant l'université.

« -Demain, je viendrai plus tôt pour préparer le prochain cours de Lupin.», répondit Harry. « Alors on peut déjà dire que cela m'empêche de travailler ce soir. Mais bon, il faut simplement que je m'organise, je pense.»

« -Et qui est ton employeur ? »

L'étudiant rougit.

« Un type qui travaille dans un bureau, il n'est jamais là. »

Si Neville ne crut pas à son mensonge, il n'en laissa rien savoir.

« -Bon voilà la station de Tu-sais-qui… Bon courage pour ton travail... A demain.»

« -Oui, bonne soirée… »

Ils se séparèrent sans plus d'effusions et Harry accéléra le pas pour être à l'heure. Arrivé devant la grille de la résidence, il réalisa alors que Snape ne lui avait pas donné le code d'entrée. Il avait bien la clef mais il ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il n'eut pourtant pas à attendre longtemps car un couple arriva et composa le code. Il en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il crut d'abord à un coup de chance mais il eut à peine fait trois pas qu'une voix éraillée s'éleva dans le hall l'immeuble.

« Et vous là-bas ! Où vous croyez-vous ? J'ai bien vu que vous n'aviez pas le code ! Dehors, voleur ! »

Cramoisi, Harry se retourna pour faire face à un affreux bonhomme ventripotent avec un chat décharné dans les bras.

« Je vais chez monsieur Snape… J'ai la clef mais… Je… Il a oublié le code… Enfin, de me le donner, je veux dire…»

Le concierge sentait la sueur rance et l'insecticide.

« Et vous croyez que je vais gober cela ? Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas volé sa clef ? »

L'odeur devenait insupportable à mesure que l'homme gesticulait. Il pointa son doigt et donna un coup avec contre le torse d'Harry.

« Vous allez me dire tout de suite ce que vous faites ici, mon garçon. »

Harry déglutit.

« -Je suis…. Heu… »

« -J'appelle la police… », beugla l'horrible tortionnaire. « Vous êtes entré par effraction, jeune homme ! »

« -Non… Attendez… Je vais vous dire ma raison… Je suis… Je suis...»

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je suis le petit-ami de monsieur Snape.»

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M (à venir)

**Bêtacorrectrice : **Zazaone

* * *

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

_Chapitre 5_

A sept heures précises, le réveil se déclencha, mettant en marche la radio. Severus roula sur le flanc et se cala plus encore dans ses couvertures délicieusement tièdes. Les informations n'étaient qu'une suite de catastrophes et la météo annonçait de la pluie. Cela ne lui donnait guère envie de quitter son doux cocon. Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à trainer, il se décida enfin et se leva. Il alla allumer la cafetière dans la cuisine et partit prendre sa douche. Ce matin encore, il avait un _problème_ à régler. C'était comme régresser à l'adolescence, avec ces réveils au garde-à-vous qu'aucune méthode ne pouvait apaiser si ce n'était les caresses. Néanmoins, il était loin de s'en plaindre : le retour de sa libido était une preuve de changement. Bientôt Remus ne sera plus qu'un lointain et pénible souvenir. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il pensait en se touchant, mais à son domestique. Il n'y avait pas là de quoi être fier, fantasmer sur un gamin de dix-huit ans, mais la peau de Potter avait l'air douce et tendre... Severus se déculpabilisa d'avoir de telles pensées en relativisant : il n'avait que Potter sous les yeux ces derniers jours mais dès que ses cours auraient repris, il aurait de délicieux étudiants musclés et élégants à déshabiller du regard, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Après s'être lavé et avoir déjeuné, il rangea soigneusement certains de ses travaux, principalement ceux écrits dans la buanderie, dans un tiroir fermé à clef de son bureau. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Potter tombe dessus en nettoyant sa pièce de travail, certains passages pouvant s'avérer gênant pour eux deux. En quittant son domicile, il fit un léger signe au concierge, le vieux Rusard, et se dirigea vers Poudlard. La sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses pensées.

« -Snape, j'écoute. » dit-il.

« -C'est Lucius. »

Il se retint de justesse de sourire.

« Je t'appelle pour t'annoncer la grande nouvelle : le divorce a été prononcé ! » enchaina l'homme d'affaires. « Tu es libre ce soir pour fêter cela ? Je passe te prendre après les cours.»

Severus visualisa parfaitement leur future beuverie.

« Oui. Je finis à 18h…. »

Il s'apprêta à annoncer qu'il avait désormais un homme de ménage et que son appartement était propre mais il s'abstint. Pour une fois qu'il pourrait surprendre Lucius.

« -…Alors attends-moi dans mon bureau. Et comment le vit ton fils ? » poursuivit-il.

« -Il a encore du mal avec ma sortie du placard mais il s'y fera. Et puis, c'est toujours moi qui aie l'argent, donc il ne risque pas de partir en claquant la porte.», ricana Lucius.

«-Tu es un monstre. J'ai cours, je te laisse. »

« -A ce soir ,» répondit son ami en raccrochant.

Lucius et Severus se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient même eu une petite histoire à l'adolescence qui s'était rapidement terminée. Leurs caractères trop semblables les avaient poussés à se séparer. Ils étaient tous deux possessifs, jaloux et dominateurs dans leurs relations amoureuses : il leur fallait un partenaire qui atténue ces défauts et non qui les exacerbe, ils avaient donc rompu d'un commun accord. Leur amitié avait tenu le coup et désormais leur rapport était sans ambigüité .

Plus tard, Lucius avait décidé d'épouser Narcissa Black, sur les conseils de ses parents. Severus pressentit que Lucius paierait chèrement sa décision. Son ami était complètement homosexuel mais il ne l'assumait pas ; à l'époque, il avait préféré faire sa vie avec une jeune femme de la haute société et prendre la tête de l'entreprise familiale, au détriment de ses envies personnelles. Il y a de cela six mois, Lucius avait fait une crise cardiaque dans un restaurant, terrorisant sa famille et Severus par la même occasion. Il avait frôlé la mort de près. Aujourd'hui, Lucius divorçait et décidait de profiter de ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir. Après avoir couru toute sa vie après un rêve qui n'était pas le sien, l'homme d'affaires avait repris les choses sous son contrôle. Naturellement, son ex-femme et son fils unique prenaient assez mal ses changements. Draco était persuadé que son père traversait juste une _phase_. Severus soupira : le jeune homme entrait en deuxième année dans la section serpentard et il viendrait probablement le voir pour le forcer à parler à son père.

En arrivant sur le parvis de Poudlard, il remarqua un brun débraillé en train de fumer une cigarette. Potter avait un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui le rendait charismatique et attirant, malgré son look dépenaillé. Severus vit un de ses étudiants les plus agaçants, Blaise Zabini, aborder son employé. Il serra les poings sans s'en rendre compte. Zabini était bien le plus dévergondé de cette école, du moment que la personne était bien faite, peu lui importait l'âge ou le sexe. Il capta imperceptiblement l'attention de l'élève et lui fit lentement non de la tête. Ce type ne s'approcherait pas de Potter ! Le pauvre gamin ne méritait pas un tel pervers.

Il sourit intérieurement en voyant Zabini détaler vite fait, comme un lapin. Etre un homme impressionnant et respecté, cela avait du bon. Il ricana et fila jusqu'à son bureau pour déposer en vitesse ses affaires.

« Sev' ? Tu es là ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Remus. Ce dernier le dévisagea, bouche bée.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Severus d'un ton détaché.

Remus rougit légèrement.

« J'ai... J'ai oublié une pochette dans ton bureau la semaine dernière. Elle est rouge. »

Le professeur de poésie se remémora les paroles de son ex-amant, le jour où il avait cherché à lui rendre la dite pochette. Instantanément, son visage devint de marbre. Il ne devait pas être amical avec ce salaud de gryffondor, pas maintenant qu'il savait ce que Remus pensait de lui.

« Derrière toi, sur la commode. »

L'enseignant d'Histoire la prit et lui lança un regard en coin.

« -Je… Tu as changé quelque chose, non ? Tu as l'air en forme et tes vêtements… »

« -Si tu as besoin de badiner autour d'un café, va trainer chez les Poufsouffles : moi, j'ai du travail, » soupira l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Il plongea les yeux sur son bureau et rassembla divers papiers dont il n'avait aucun besoin, si ce n'était pour se donner contenance. Remus grogna et quitta la pièce.

« On se voit plus tard… » lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Une fois la porte refermée, Severus s'abstint de sautiller de joie. Il était très fier de lui-même : il avait été froid et distant avec son ex. Ce fut donc en excellente disposition qu'il donna ses cours de la matinée. Les deuxièmes années semblaient plus calmes que l'année précédente, et le thème qu'il avait choisi pour ce semestre le passionnait, ce qui rendait les leçons moins monotones que pour les premières années. Toutefois, lorsque la pause-déjeuner arriva, Severus vit son horizon nettement s'obscurcir à l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy dans son bureau.

C'était un jeune homme brillant. Enfant précoce, il avait sauté une classe et, si Narcissa n'avait pas été contre, il aurait probablement intégré le collège dès ses huit ans. Sa mère avait voulu qu'il grandisse avec des personnes de son âge et avait engagé des professeurs particuliers en parallèle de sa scolarité pour qu'il ne soit pas frustré intellectuellement.

« Severus, il faut que tu discutes avec Père,» dit sans ambages l'étudiant blond. »

Le professeur soupira.

« -Draco… »

« -Ils ont divorcé ! Tu réalises ?! Divorcé ! » coupa son interlocuteur.

« -Je sais. Ton père me l'a dit ce matin. »

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, face au bureau de Severus.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Mère accepte qu'il revienne. Il a dépassé les bornes. Bien sûr, s'il présente ses excuses… Je veux dire, il s'agit d'une crise de la cinquantaine doublée de son traumatisme pour avoir failli mourir : les gens comprendront qu'il soit pris d'un coup de folie. Mais tout de même ! On dit qu'il sort dans des clubs gays ! »

Le poète se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Il t'avait pourtant annoncé ses préférences… »

Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Oh je t'en prie. Il fait cela juste pour nous choquer, et c'est réussi. Mais sérieusement, lui ? Gay ? Il ne peut pas être tombé si… »

Le poing de Severus frappa fort sur la table. Il pouvait supporter pas mal de choses venant de Draco, comme son attitude d'enfant gâté ou ses caprices puériles, toutefois des paroles déplacées sur l'homosexualité était sa limite. Le garçon parut le comprendre car ses joues rosirent immédiatement.

« -Enfin je voulais dire.. » tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

« -Je crois que tu devrais partir. Je n'ai pas encore mangé et j'ai du travail. », trancha l'homme aux yeux noirs.

« -Mais je… »

« -Laisse donc ton père tranquille. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, Draco, mais cela l'est encore moins pour lui. Agis en homme et accepte les choses telles qu'elles sont. , » gronda Severus.

L'étudiant baissa la tête, visiblement pris de court. De la colère et du désarroi se lisaient sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé que tout ne se passe pas comme tu le voudrais. ,» ajouta encore le professeur.

Draco se leva de sa chaise et haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Moi aussi… »

Il quitta le bureau aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Severus se sentait déprimé par la visite du fils de son meilleur ami. Il aurait aimé éviter ce genre de situation. Draco n'était pas un garçon stable et il était certain que le coming-out de Lucius engendrerait pas mal de problèmes. Il espérait que le jeune homme garderait la tête suffisamment froide pour éviter de faire ou dire des choses qu'il regretterait amèrement plus tard.

Il partit s'acheter un sandwich : il devait faire une croix sur les Fish&chips jusqu'à ce que son poids soit revenu à celui de ses trente ans. Sur le chemin, il vit encore Potter dehors. Il parlait avec une étudiante possédant une tignasse très impressionnante.

« Hey ! »

Il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Remus. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire engageant.

« Tu veux les derniers ragots du campus ? » demanda le professeur d'Histoire.

Severus secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu vois la fille aux grandes dents ? C'est mon nouveau cauchemar : une vraie tête d'ampoule lèche-botte. Elle a pris une année sabbatique l'année dernière : elle a fait de l'humanitaire en Afrique. C'est Maugrey, qui me l'a dit... »

Le professeur de poésie avait toujours été contre ce genre de comportements, comme dénigrer les élèves, mais Remus adorait tout savoir.

« Et le petit brun avec elle, c'est un boursier. J'ai déjà lu son travail, il est prometteur. Il serait plutôt pas mal, s'il se relookait, tu crois pas ?»

Severus se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« -Ce sont des gryffondors, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Franchement Remus, je dois y aller, j'ai cours à 13h30. »

« -Ok… C'est sûr que cela va ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. Tu veux boire un verre, ce soir ? »

« -Je suis pris, une autre fois, peut-être… » dit Severus en partant en direction d'une sandwicherie diététique.

La journée se termina sans anicroche et ce fut avec une certaine impatience que le poète attendit l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques semaines, l'homme d'affaire ayant pris beaucoup de retard dans ses dossiers après sa crise cardiaque. C'était le genre de personne qui compartimentait les différents aspects de sa vie : face à son travail et à sa rupture avec Narcissa, Lucius n'avait donné que de vagues nouvelles à Severus. Leur amitié étant de longue date, les ellipses dans leur relation étaient fréquentes sans pour autant détériorer leurs rapports. Cela fonctionnait dans les deux sens et il arrivait au professeur de Poudlard de se plonger dans ses corrections de copies des jours entiers sans décrocher son téléphone.

Dans son costume italien parfaitement coupé, Lucius était d'une élégance rare. Comme à son habitude, il fut à l'heure dans le bureau de Severus. Il était observateur et aucun détail, infime soit-il, n'échappait à sa vigilance. Il eut un sourire approbateur en remarquant les vêtements de son ami. Celui-ci portait une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, parfaitement repassée. Lucius prêtait toujours attention au col, la zone révélatrice d'un travail méticuleux, et il ne fut pas déçu : une symétrie impeccable, la taille et l'angle du pli étaient ajustés au gabarit de Severus et enfin aucun signe de froissement. Par ailleurs, il ne manquait pas de boutons et ils étaient tous identiques. Le pantalon qui accompagnait un tel chef-d'œuvre était d'un noir profond, les chaussures cirées. Quand le poète revêtit son pull pour partir, ce dernier était sans bouloches et, le summum, était également repassé. C'était un travail discret : on avait appliqué le fer d'une main légère afin de ne pas donner un aspect rigide au vêtement.

La vie de Lucius n'était pas des plus simples actuellement. Son divorce, son fils, sa santé et ses affaires lui causaient des tracas, il en devenait même insomniaque. Aussi, voir Severus si soigné lui ôta un poids immense de la poitrine. Cela faisait trois longues années qu'il soutenait son meilleur ami, essayant de réparer ce qu'avait brisé Remus Lupin. Il avait été angoissé à l'idée que le poète puisse se suicider, noyé dans sa dépression. Les boutons de manchettes rutilants aux poignets du professeur étaient la marque d'un changement profond. Désormais il avait la certitude que, quoiqu'il advienne, Severus irait de mieux en mieux.

«Bonsoir… Prêt à passer une nuit de folie ? J'ai réservé un salon privé au club. J'ai commandé un scotch plus vieux que Draco, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Severus avait remarqué le regard émerveillé de Lucius et il en était extrêmement flatté. De la part de ce perfectionniste impassible, cela valait tous les compliments. Il sourit d'un air gourmand.

« Je dois déposer mes affaires à l'appartement et je suis libre comme l'air. »

Il se sentait impatient comme un enfant la veille de Noël. Il ne pouvait attendre de saisir l'expression de Lucius quand il contemplerait l'œuvre de Potter. Surexcités, tous deux impatients de voir la suite, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre la résidence Serpentard. Fébrilement, Severus composa le code de l'entrée et ils traversèrent le hall d'un pas vif.

« Monsieur Snape ? »

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. C'était bien le moment. Rusard tombait toujours au plus mal, de toute façon.

« Bonjour. »

Le concierge le dévisageait d'un air mauvais.

« Votre petit-ami est chez vous. Il faudra lui donner le code d'entrée car je ne suis pas portier. »

Le poète resta bouche bée.

« -Pardon ? »

« -C'est un _très__jeune_ homme brun, à lunettes, non ? C'est lui qui me l'a dit, d'ailleurs,» précisa l'affreux bonhomme.

Il sentit la panique l'envahir. Il était abasourdi par cette histoire incongrue. Potter, son petit-ami ? Il jeta un œil à Lucius et ce qu'il vit le glaça. Il avait une expression de prédateur, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils eurent exactement la même idée. Sans ajouter un mot, Severus s'élança vers la cage d'escaliers. Il _devait_ arriver avant le blond. Le laisser approcher de Potter était devenu impensable. Il allait jeter ses affaires dans le couloir et il forcerait Lucius à repartir, sans voir la moindre parcelle de moquette. Cet homme était trop manipulateur et rien ne sortirait de bon de toute cette folie. Lucius le talonnait mais Severus commençait à prendre de l'avance.

« Tu es cardiaque, reste en bas ! » hurla le professeur.

Dans un dernier effort, Lucius lui arracha sa mallette.

« Compte là-dessus, » siffla le businessman.

Il ouvrit l'attaché-case de son ami et balança tout son contenu par-dessus la rampe d'escaliers. Avec horreur, Severus vit son portefeuille, ses cours et ses travaux personnels s'éparpiller.

« Espèce de salaud ! »

L'homme eut un sourire cruel.

« Moi à ta place je récupérerais tout cela au plus vite. »

Connaissant Rusard et le voisinage, il n'avait pas tort. L'idée de se faire voler ses papiers et ses cartes de crédit ou que quelqu'un fouine dans ses affaires, ses poèmes surtout, le rendait malade. Après un regard noir à Lucius, il redescendit tout ramasser. D'un pas fier, Lucius continua de monter, sans même se presser.

Il fallut quelques instants à Severus pour le rejoindre dans son appartement. Potter était debout au milieu du salon, totalement écarlate, tandis que Lucius était assis sur le canapé, un verre d'eau gazeuse à la main.

« Raisonnement intéressant… » dit l'homme blond à sa victime, en buvant une gorgée. « Tiens, Severus… _Harry_ m'a ouvert. N'est-il pas _charmant_ ? »

Le domestique fixait ses pieds, et rougit plus encore quand son patron entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, monsieur Snape.. »

Severus lança sa mallette au travers de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui est passé dans votre minuscule crâne de gamin attardé ? » rugit-il.

Potter frémit mais ne bougea pas.

« -Hum… Je… Il ne voulait pas me laisser entrer et il.. Il me traitait de voleur… »

« -Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit que vous veniez pour le ménage ? »

L'étudiant releva la tête et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Severus.

« Mais, monsieur, je ne suis pas déclaré et une des conditions de ma bourse est que je aie pas de travail à mi-temps. Je… Si j'avais dit la vérité, on aurait su que je travaille illégalement pour vous. Nous aurions eu tous deux des ennuis,» souffla-t-il.

Effectivement, c'était une sérieuse excuse. Néanmoins Severus était trop énervé pour écouter plus longtemps.

« Vous étiez obligé de dire que nous étions ensemble ? »

Lucius éclata de rire.

« Enfin Sev', _Harry_ vient tous les jours chez toi. Qui d'autre pourrait venir aussi souvent que ton _amant_ ? »

Le propriétaire des lieux avait perdu la partie et Lucius se délectait. Il semblait osciller entre torturer Potter ou lui. Le jeune homme, de toute évidence impatient de changer de sujet, toussota.

« Voudriez-vous que j'aille faire des commissions ? »

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, la question de Potter était particulièrement judicieuse. D'une manière subtile, il proposait aux deux amis de les laisser seuls, pour discuter. De plus, il cherchait à savoir s'il devait préparer un diner pour ce soir, sans le demander directement.

« -Hum, prenez de quoi diner pour tous les autres soirs de la semaine. Lucius et moi allons… »

« -Manger aussi ici. J'ai hâte de goûter ta cuisine, _Harry_, » coupa Lucius.

Il sortit son portefeuille et le lança au jeune homme.

« Ramène-moi le scotch le plus cher que tu trouveras, et pour le repas… Surprends-nous, mais rien de trop gras. Ce n'est pas grave si l'on mange tard tant que l'on mange bien, n'est-ce-pas Sev' ?» continua-t-il d'un air affable.

Severus était estomaqué. Il _osait_ donner des autres à son domestique. Il n'avait pas envie d'une telle soirée, qui plus est.

« Puis-je, monsieur ? » lui demanda Potter.

Il sourit avec satisfaction. Peut-être que Lucius s'imposait, mais au moins c'était à lui que l'on demandait la permission.

« Sev', c'est _ma_ journée. »

Il roula des yeux et capitula. D'un mouvement de tête, il donna sa permission à Potter.

« Mais… Hum… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait suffisamment d'ustensiles ici… »

Le brun gigotait sur place, visiblement à l'agonie. Lucius ricana.

« Achète tout ce qu'il te faut. Mon code de carte bancaire est le 8625, pour la dorée. N'utilise pas l'argentée. »

Severus poussa un gémissement, horrifié.

« Non, mais tu réalises ? »

Le blond roula des yeux.

« Tu penses réellement que je vais être ruiné si _Harry_ vide mon compte ? » dit-il. « _Harry_, tu as quartier libre. Prends-toi une petite gâterie, tu veux bien ? C'est ma journée…»

Ce dernier les regarda tour à tour et parut pressentir la dispute. Il attrapa promptement ses affaires, sortit de la buanderie le caddie violet à roulettes que Severus lui avait acheté lors des courses de vendredi soir, et déguerpit sans faire de bruit.

« -Ton cerveau a été atteint lors de ta crise ou quoi ? Tu lui as donné ton portefeuille ! Et tu pousses le vice en lui donnant ton code confidentiel ?! » hurla Severus, dès que la porte se fut refermée sur le domestique.

« -C'est un brave garçon. Il ne ferait pas cela. »

« -Tu l'as vu 2 deux minutes ! » répliqua le professeur.

« -Oui, et alors ? Tu travailles dans son université, tu penses réellement qu'il va essayer de voler quoique ce soit ? Il a menti pour _protéger_ sa bourse, tu ne penses pas qu'il va la jouer contre quelques centaines de livres, tout de même ? On parle de son avenir, Sev'. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Je ne supporte pas quand tu manipules ton petit monde. »

Les lèvres de Lucius s'étirèrent.

« Tu es trop entêté pour observer la situation de façon impartiale. Ce gosse est parfait pour toi. Depuis quand travaille-t-il pour toi ? »

Severus rosit légèrement.

« -Vendredi… Je ne vois pas en quoi… »

« -Tu plaisantes ? En 3 trois jours, il t'a remis sur pied. Je ne me souviens plus la dernière fois où tu as été présentable. Regarde-toi, regarde ton appartement. Il est ton déclic. Comment ne peux-tu pas le voir ? » argua Lucius.

« -C'est juste un homme de ménage, pas un messie. »

Son ami ricana et sortit des cigares de la poche intérieure de son costume.

« Il finira dans ton lit et tu déchiquèteras toutes les personnes qui tenteront de l'approcher. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. »

Il alluma les deux cigares et en donna un à son interlocuteur.

« Tu es ridicule,» répliqua le poète en tirant sur son cigare.

Lucius se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il avait l'air extatique.

« Oh.. Ca mon petit, c'est que je suis dans le vrai. Tu dis toujours cela quand tu as tort. »

Severus allait rétorquer « complètement ridicule » mais se retint de justesse.

« -Tu as déjà des vues sur lui. Et à voir ton air boudeur, je parierais même mille livres que tu as commencé à marquer ton territoire.»

« -Pas du tout, » gronda le propriétaire des lieux, bien que ce fut l'exacte vérité.

Il avait intimidé Zabini ce matin même.

« Assez parlé de moi. Dis-moi où tu en es. »

La conversation dévia sur Draco, le divorce, Narcissa, puis sur les éphèbes que Lucius dévorait en ce moment. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le retour de Potter et ce fut lorsqu'il apporta l'apéritif qu'ils se rappelèrent de sa présence.

« -Alors, Harry, que mange-t-on ce soir ? »

« -Je vais faire des betteraves en entrée, puis des raviolis et en dessert un gâteau. »

Les deux hommes se sentirent déçus par le menu, mais n'en dirent rien. Que pouvait-on espérer d'un gamin de dix-huit ans ? En guise d'apéritif, Potter avait servi des mini-brochettes garnies d'olives, de mozzarella, de tomates cerise et de jambon fumé.

« C'est la mozzarella di buffala, non ? » demanda Lucius après avoir goûté. « C'est vraiment la meilleure. »

Potter rougit et hocha de la tête. Il rendit au blond son portefeuille avec les tickets de caisse.

« -Vous aviez dit que… » tenta l'étudiant pour justifier ses dépenses.

« -Pas de soucis. Que t'es-tu acheté ? »

Severus sentit la curiosité poindre. Avait-il choisi une bouteille d'alcool, de la nourriture ou un cd ?

« J'ai pris un parquet de cigarettes. ,» répondit Potter.

Il retourna à la cuisine avant que l'homme d'affaires ne le matraque de questions. Désappointé, le professeur attrapa une brochette et la grignota pensivement.

« Quel étrange garçon. Il a le même âge que mon fils mais ils ne se ressemblent en rien,» dit Lucius.

C'était exactement ce à quoi pensait le brun. De toutes les choses possibles, il avait choisi la plus banale. Il avait cru que le gamin choisirait de la nourriture, vu sa maigreur.

«Il manque d'optimiste, si tu veux mon avis,» ajouta son ami en sirotant son verre d'alcool.

Le scotch qu'avait choisi Potter était tout à fait satisfaisant selon Severus, alors que Lucius le trouvait médiocre. A 8h, le souper fut servi. Lorsque le jeune cuisinier avait annoncé le menu, il était resté dans les grandes lignes. Les betteraves se révélèrent être en émincé avec des morceaux de pommes, d'oranges, d'amandes grillées et des feuilles d'endives, le tout accompagné d'un assaisonnement à base de vinaigre de framboise. C'était une entrée à la fois simple et très recherchée. Ce ne fut rien en comparaison des raviolis. Le jeune homme les avait confectionnés lui-même. Ils étaient à base de joues de lotte, de safran et courgettes, avec une sauce parmesan-ricotta et crème. Severus se resservit trois fois. Lucius se régala bien qu'il ne fit que goûter la sauce, son traitement lui imposant un régime faible en matières grasses. Potter leur servit le dessert (un délicieux gâteau aux amandes et aux myrtilles) et prit son congé à 21h30. Severus le força à repartir avec les restes du repas. En effet, il n'avait toujours pas mangé et Severus se sentait gêné de lui avoir imposé des heures supplémentaires dès le premier jour de la semaine. Lucius osa même lui donner un pourboire « pour la qualité du service ».

La soirée se continua jusque minuit, heure à laquelle le businessman se fit ramener par son chauffeur, pour rejoindre un danseur de ballet bulgare peu farouche. Le ventre plein, Severus se coucha. L'approbation de Lucius était importante pour lui. De toute évidence, Potter avait réussi brillamment le test, ce dont peu d'êtres sur Terre pouvaient se vanter. Il avait dévoilé des talents de cordon bleu ce soir, ainsi qu'une discrétion et une efficacité parfaites. Il réalisa qu'il était incroyablement chanceux de tomber sur une telle perle. Malgré l'anicroche avec Rusard, il décida que pour rien au monde il ne laisserait partir le jeune homme. Il se pelotonna avec satisfaction dans ses draps doux et parfumés et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M (à venir)

**Bêtacorrectrice : **Zazaone

* * *

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

_Chapitre 6_

Harry rentra chez lui éreinté par sa journée. Trop fatigué pour manger quoique ce soit, il se contenta de se laver les dents et partit se coucher. Alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, son morale baissa d'un cran. Il détestait cette pièce spartiate et déprimante. Il dormait dans un sac de couchage sur un gros matelas pneumatique. Son bureau était composé d'une planche qu'Harry avait achetée et recouverte de vinyle. A cela s'ajoutait deux tréteaux dénichés aux puces et une chaise provenant de la cuisine. Ses vêtements étaient rangés dans des cartons que Seamus avait ramenés du boulot. Ils avaient dû contenir un lot de plaquettes de chocolat car ils dégageaient une forte odeur de cacao. Le seul aspect positif était qu'au moins ses tee-shirts sentaient bon. La chambre en elle-même était minuscule, sombre et miteuse. Le papier peint était déchiré et jaunit, la moquette avait une multitude de trous de cigarettes et on entendait singulièrement la rue.

Avec son budget serré, il avait dû établir des priorités et le confort n'en faisait pas partie. Il devait payer le loyer, sa carte de métro et sa nourriture ; sa bourse et son salaire ne pouvaient guère couvrir d'autres dépenses. A cause de la rentrée, il avait dû investir dans des fournitures scolaires et des livres. Il voulait également un ordinateur. Alors il avait restreint son mobilier au strict minimum et s'était contenté de laver la chambre de fond en comble. Il n'aimait pas vivre ainsi mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Il s'était fixé un objectif et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'atteindre. Il avait survécu aux Dursley, et ses conditions de vie étaient bien pires à l'époque.

Après s'être changé pour la nuit, il se glissa dans son sac de couchage. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa rencontre avec l'étrange ami de Snape. Il ne l'aimait pas. Harry lui trouvait un côté fouineur qui lui rappelait désagréablement sa tante Pétunia. De plus, il n'avait pas apprécié que l'homme lui donne des ordres. Il travaillait pour Snape et non pour ce prétentieux. Soudain, il repensa au pourboire qu'il avait reçu : cinquante livres n'était vraiment pas le genre de somme qu'Harry pouvait se permettre de refuser. Ce geste l'avait mis très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son employeur. Pouvait-il accepter cet argent ? Cette somme lui permettrait d'acheter une lampe de bureau et de nouvelles chaussures. Il en avait besoin. Rendre cet argent lui parut soudain insurmontable. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se résolut à éviter le sujet avec son employeur.

A la pensée de Snape, Harry rougit. Il avait dit qu'il était son petit-ami à son concierge. C'était absurde mais il avait paniqué. Il devait y avoir des personnes de Poudlard dans la résidence et son travail illégal aurait eu vite fait de remonter aux oreilles d'Albus Dumbledore. Soudain, un spasme crispa le ventre d'Harry. Et si Snape avait des soucis par sa faute ? Un enseignant et un élève, cette situation pouvait également être problématique. Il eut envie de se gifler. Si cela s'ébruitait, il passerait pour le petit arriviste qui drague les professeurs pour grimper les échelons. D'un autre côté Snape était un serpentard et il n'aurait à priori aucun contact avec lui au sein de l'établissement. Il s'endormit très tard, tourmenté par ce dilemme.

Le réveil fut déplaisant. Il avait eu trop chaud dans son sac de couchage d'hiver et sa peau était moite. Heureusement, Harry n'avait pas regardé à la dépense concernant le matelas : ce dernier ne lui faisait pas mal au dos et il ne se dégonflait jamais intempestivement. Rapidement, il se prépara pour aller à Poudlard. La journée se passa sans anicroche, mise à part son angoisse concernant Snape et cette histoire de petit-ami. Hermione, Neville et lui avaient étudié ensemble durant la pause déjeuner. L'après-midi, ses deux nouveaux amis durent retourner en cours tandis qu'Harry restait à la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes options : Harry et Neville avaient fait des choix opposés tandis qu'Hermione avait tout bonnement pris tous ceux possibles. Ces quelques heures de solitude, qu'il passa à étudier, lui firent le plus grand bien. A force, entre ses colocataires, l'université et le travail, il avait oublié à quel point il aimait la tranquillité.

A l'époque où il vivait encore chez les Dursley, Harry ne pouvait travailler que hors de la maison. Pour échapper aux corvées et à Dudley, il arrivait très tôt au collège et au lycée et en repartait le plus tard possible. Les week-ends et les vacances, il se réfugiait à la bibliothèque municipale, dont l'enceinte repoussait de manière surnaturelle son cousin et sa bande. Il n'avait jamais vu un seul d'entre eux à moins de cinq cents mètres de ce havre de paix.

A dix-sept heures trente, il partit pour la résidence Serpentard. L'appartement était vide à son arrivée. Il vaqua aux tâches ménagères jusqu'au retour de Snape.

« Bonjour Monsieur , », salua Harry en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

Il était en train de préparer le repas et le ménage était terminé. Son employeur lui répondit par un vague hochement de la tête.

« Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour hier… Avec votre concierge… Hum… Je… Je ne voudrai pas vous causer de problème à Poudlard… »

Il était écarlate et fixait ses pieds en espérant que Snape ne lui hurlerait pas trop fort dessus. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier s'approcha de lui et leva la main. Un instant, il crut qu'il allait le frapper mais au lieu de cela, Snape lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas grave… Et puis vos va-et-vient auraient bien fini par être remarquées… Et ne me regardez pas avec cet air malheureux. Je ne vais pas vous rouer de coups, que diable ! »

La peur avait dû se lire sur son visage. Harry pâlit et opina du chef. Les vieux réflexes étaient tenaces. Il remercia le ciel que Snape ne posât jamais de questions.

« Je suis désolé de vous causer des… », voulut-il dire.

L'homme lui ébouriffa encore les cheveux, un peu plus rudement et laissa sa main sur sa tête.

« Potter, regardez-moi.. »

Harry obéit. La paume posée sur son crâne lui paraissait étonnamment chaude.

« - Cessez de vous répandre en excuses à longueur de temps. Cela me fatigue, gronda le poète.

- Oui, excusez-moi.. Je suis dés… »

Il pinça les lèvres et tenta de contrôler le sang qui lui montait aux joues. Abandonnant le combat contre la stupide éducation des Dursley, Harry décida de changer de sujet.

« J'ai préparé du poisson, avec du riz et de la ratatouille… J'espère que ce sera bon, je n'ai jamais utilisé une cocotte pour cuire le cabillaud à la vapeur… »

Snape retira enfin sa main et l'étudiant eut soudain froid au cuir chevelu.

« - Quel est le problème avec ma cocotte ? demanda brusquement le propriétaire des lieux, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, ce n'est rien… Jusqu'ici j'ai toujours fait au cuiseur-vapeur. C'est tellement plus pratique et précis. Je m'y ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas, » répondit le jeune homme.

Décidément, il ne savait comment discuter avec le célèbre professeur. Il avait l'impression de l'énerver quoiqu'il dise.

« Rentrez-vous manger chez vous le midi ? Il restera sûrement de la ratatouille. Je peux vous préparer quelque chose à réchauffer pour demain. »

A sa grande surprise, Snape lui sourit.

« Mettez les restes dans un Tupperware™, je l'emporterai avec moi demain. »

Il lui sourit en retour, incapable de rester indifférent à ce signe évident de sympathie.

« Bien, monsieur »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son patron était aussi gentil aujourd'hui. Le changement était agréable et il se sentait troublé d'être aussi enthousiasmé. Était-ce normal ?

Il partit à vingt heures quinze et s'autorisa une cigarette pour fêter cette journée. Il repensa à Snape durant tout le trajet du retour et il se surprenait à espérer : pourraient-ils devenir amis ? En sortant de la station de métro, il frissonna légèrement en passant devant un drôle de type. Maigre, le teint grisâtre, il avait un regard à vous dresser les cheveux sur la tête : il portait des lentilles rouge sang et ses sourcils étaient rasés. Il avait une expression entre envie et colère plaquée sur le visage, l'estampille des junkies en manque. Harry l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, mais jamais aussi tard. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air nonchalant et d'accélérer le pas.

Il détestait cet homme et sa bande qui trainaient autour de la station. Leur attitude passive-agressive l'inquiétait. Il reconnaissait Dudley en eux, avec son désir de violence gratuite. Ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il referma la porte de son logement, le corps trempé de sueur froide. Il détestait ce quartier.

Il mangea une boîte de soupe et alla se coucher de bonne heure. Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, une routine s'ancrait dans son quotidien aussi sûrement qu'inconsciemment. Harry ne se rendit pas compte de ce schéma récurrent pour une unique raison : les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Hermione, Neville et ses colocataires apportaient chaque jour un élément nouveau à sa vie. Il apprenait à découvrir chacun d'entre eux. Il commençait à se lier avec les gens autour de lui et c'était un sentiment étrange et grisant. Il commençait à se faire des amis.

Le problème de cette situation était leurs questions. Il les éludait en changeant de sujet ou en posant une autre à son interlocuteur. Il ne pouvait parler de son passé : il se sentait gêné par son enfance chez les Dursley. Il ne voulait pas lire la pitié sur leur visage. Avec quelques efforts, il arriverait à effacer ce pan de sa vie.

Parallèlement à cela, son travail chez Snape avançait bien. Les trois dernières semaines, Harry les avait passées à rénover l'appartement. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les travaux s'étaient achevés rapidement. Détapisser et ôter la moquette fut facile car la pose avait été impeccable dans les deux cas. Harry découvrit que les murs et le parquet étaient sains, lorsqu'il eut tout retiré. Mise à part un peu d'enduit à étaler ici et là, et un long travail de ponçage, il fut surpris d'avoir si peu à faire. Bien que Snape ait négligé son appartement après sa rupture avec Remus Lupin, Harry avait la preuve qu'il était capable d'entretenir un tant soit peu son logement. En effet, il avait fait appel à des professionnels du bâtiment pour refaire l'appartement juste après son achat, dix ans auparavant. De plus, le concierge Rusard s'était occupé de tous les menus travaux qu'il y avait eu au fil des années, comme poser un cadre ou réparer un robinet.

Snape n'avait pas aidé Harry durant les travaux. Il s'était retranché dans son bureau à Poudlard et avait laissé le champ libre à son employé. C'était ce qu'il y avait mieux à faire : le laisser travailler tranquillement. L'oncle Vernon n'en avait jamais été capable ; quand Harry refaisait une pièce à Privet Drive, il prenait un malin plaisir à freiner toutes les tâches pour ensuite houspiller Harry à propos de sa lenteur.

Finalement, l'appartement était méconnaissable. La cuisine était désormais d'un rouge revigorant, le salon avait pris une teinte sobre et tranquille grâce à ses murs crème et chocolat. La chambre de Snape était blanche, tout comme la buanderie, tandis que la chambre d'amis était mauve pâle. La salle de bain était bleu ciel et le couloir d'entrée jaune. Le bureau avait été la pièce la plus difficile : que choisir pour un lieu de travail ? Harry avait convaincu Snape de le peindre dans un vert vif et laisser quelques bandes dans une teinte plus foncée. En l'état de projet, l'homme avait détesté mais une fois l'idée appliquée, il avait dû avouer sa défaite. La couleur des murs contrebalançait la présence des immenses bibliothèques et du bureau en bois sombre. Snape râlait souvent qu'il vivait dans un foutu arc-en-ciel, ce qui faisait sourire Harry. Il savait pourtant que son employeur était heureux de ces changements. Certains étaient même de son fait : les fauteuils du salon étaient neufs, de même que son lit. La seule chose à faire, désormais, était de remplacer le matelas de la chambre d'amis que le jeune homme avait jeté. Par soucis d'économies, Snape avait décidé d'attendre avant d'en racheter un, ce que l'étudiant comprenait parfaitement. Les travaux, les nouveaux meubles et son salaire avaient probablement entamé le budget du professeur pour un moment.

Harry appréciait l'équilibre paisible de leur rapport. Ils se parlaient peu, et seulement des tâches ménagères. Pourtant le jeune homme avait l'intime conviction qu'une entente à demi-mot s'installait. Par exemple, hier Snape l'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir. L'étudiant n'avait posé aucune question mais avait préparé un repas qu'il avait laissé dans le réfrigérateur. C'était implicite.

Le mois de septembre était terminé depuis la veille et il avait eu l'extrême satisfaction de constater que son compte bancaire était au beau fixe. Il avait mis de côté une centaine de livres. Il avait travaillé dans la bonne humeur vingt heures quinze, comme à son habitude. Il prit sa douche rapidement et, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, glissa en sortant de la baignoire. Son pied gauche, encore humide, dérapa sur le carrelage immaculé. Son corps partit en arrière et, grâce à de grands moulinets de bras, il réussit à rétablir son équilibre. Le rattrapage in extremis n'avait pas été sans dommages collatéraux : sa main avait violemment projeté une bouteille de gel douche mal refermée. Du savon s'était renversé sur son torse, ses jambes, le sol et, ce qui était plus embêtant, la pile de vêtements propres qu'il avait posée bien en évidence. Agacé, il passa promptement l'éponge sur les carreaux souillés. Il se rinça rapidement et se noua une serviette autour de la taille. Frigorifié et encore ruisselant d'eau, il partit chercher un tee-shirt qu'il avait lavé la veille, avec le linge de Snape. Il venait à peine d'enfiler ses lunettes qu'il nota la présence de gel douche sur les verres. Il était vraiment l'être le plus maladroit du monde. Il traversa le couloir à demi aveugle quand il entendit un bruit sur sa droite. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au raz de son nez et il se recula de façon précipitée pour éviter de recevoir le panneau de bois en pleine figure. Il tomba et son coccyx frappa désagréablement le plancher. Il geignit.

« Potter ? »

Pitié, tout mais pas cela, pensa-t-il.

« - Monsieur ? répondit-il, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qui était en face de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Snape, d'une intonation incrédule.

Au moins, il n'avait pas à affronter son regard, grâce au savon sur ses lunettes.

« J'ai… J'ai eu un petit accident dans la salle de bain. »

Un silence lourd s'installa. Harry se releva, en espérant ne pas en avoir trop dévoilé de lui-même en chutant. Quand il redressa la tête, il découvrit une forme floue mais familière aux côtés de Snape.

« Un accident ? », interrogea l'inconnu, avec agressivité.

C'était un homme et il connaissait cette voix. Un doute terrible le prit au ventre. Il rougit plus encore.

« J'ai glissé en sortant de la douche et j'ai renversé votre gel douche… J'en ai mis partout, même sur mes vêtements alors je suis allé prendre un tee-shirt propre dans mon sac…. Et voilà… », raconta-t-il très vite.

Harry priait intérieurement pour que l'invité de son employeur ne soit pas cette personne.

« Je vous rachèterai une bouteille, bien sûr, » ajouta-t-il en espérant minimiser sa faute.

N'attendant pas de réponse, il entra dans la buanderie, prit une chemise trop grande ayant appartenu à Dudley et regagna la salle de bain. A son plus grand soulagement, les deux hommes avaient quitté le couloir durant sa brève absence. Il se sécha et s'habilla promptement. Ses lunettes parfaitement nettoyées, il gagna le salon. Dans le canapé, confortablement assis, le professeur Remus Lupin le dévisageait sévèrement. Le corps d'Harry n'avait pas encore décidé s'il fallait rougir ou pâlir, si bien que son teint prit une nuance grisâtre avec deux tâches rouges au niveau des joues.

« Bon… Bonsoir Monsieur… », murmura-t-il avant de se précipiter à la cuisine.

Snape était en train de servir deux whiskies, d'une main remarquablement lourde.

« Je… Je suis… »

Le poète le fixa sans rien dire. Sous l'emprise d'un regard si perturbant, les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

« Je suis mort de honte… »

Son cerveau fit enfin son choix : il rougit jusqu'au cou.

« Je… »

Il se produisit alors un événement digne des plus grands JT. Snape rit.

« Vous étiez vraiment ridicule… », pouffa-t-il. « Comment arrivez-vous à engendrer de telles situations ? »

Harry baissa les yeux et il sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Une partie de lui avait envie de se défendre, et de riposter. Il ravala sa hargne.

« Le professeur Lupin va sûrement penser que… », tenta-t-il tout de même.

Snape soupira et tendit un des verres remplis d'alcool au jeune homme.

« Je m'occupe de lui. Ce n'était qu'un stupide incident créé par un gamin encore plus stupide. Buvez. »

Il redressa le nez et jeta un regard outré à son employeur. Ce dernier eut un rictus comme pour dire « Osez-donc me contredire ». Vaincu, il prit son whisky et le vida d'une traite, sans même grimacer. Dudley avait essayé de lui faire boire ou manger des choses bien pires durant son enfance. Il posa le verre dans l'évier.

« Bien. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer. »

Snape resta immobile quelques secondes puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Déguerpissez avant que je ne change d'avis… », gronda-t-il rudement.

L'étudiant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rentra chez lui. Il ne savait pas ce que Snape allait dire à Lupin, mais il aurait donné cher pour assister à la conversation depuis un trou de souris.

Harry passa le trajet du retour à se flageller mentalement. A cause de ce timing malchanceux, Lupin allait le détester. Il n'espérait que Snape saurait aplanir tout cela. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient en train d'en rire.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui, tous ses colocataires étaient déjà là. Il s'autorisa un petit écart sur son budget et commanda une pizza avec Ron. Il passa une soirée très agréable et l'ambiance conviviale lui permettait d'oublier son incartade avec Lupin. Il était installé confortablement entre Dean et Seamus dans le canapé du salon. Une bière à la main, ils écoutaient Ron leur raconter une anecdote hilarante à propos d'un de ses collègues.

« - Nan, tu déconnes, c'est pas possible, intervint Dean.

- Je t'jure que c'est la stricte vérité, lui répondit Ron en levant la main droite. Il s'est énervé et à cause de la pression artérielle son œil s'est barré.

- Tu as ri quand c'est arrivé ? interrogea Harry, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Même pas, sourit le policier… Attendez, c'est pas fini. Maugrey a remis son œil, c'était dégueulasse. Il a craché dessus et « sproooch » il l'a remis. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il a recommencé à secouer le type pour savoir où était la victime. Il l'a tellement déstabilisé que le gars a vendu la mèche et dénoncé tous ses complices. Depuis je l'appelle Maugrey Fol'oeil. J'ai parié soixante-dix livres à Shacklebolt que ça resterait. Si dans une semaine tout le monde continue d'utiliser le surnom, on fêtera ça à la vodka, promis.

- On fera cela samedi ? proposa Seamus dont les yeux brillèrent plus encore. On va se faire une de ces beuveries… Et puis on doit fêter le nouveau taff d'Harry, acheva-t-il tandis qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de ce dernier.

- On va te faire boire, ma mignonne !

- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, » rétorqua Harry après avoir éclaté de rire.

L'Irlandais fit une moue pathétique et se tourna vers Ron.

« - S'il te plait ! C'est le premier week-end où tu ne travailles pas !

- La vodka coulera à flot, on va bien s'amuser », sourit Ron.

L'étudiant en histoire s'était habitué aux beuveries qui avaient lieu dans l'appartement : il dormait avec des bouchons dans les oreilles et personne ne venait l'enquiquiner. Depuis qu'il s'était accoutumé à vivre avec ses colocataires, il se sentait bien plus détendu en rentrant chez lui, le soir. Ron et Seamus avaient toujours des histoires désopilantes à raconter sur leur boulot. A l'inverse Dean et Colin lui parlaient de culture et des dernières expositions en vogue. C'était un mélange très stimulant. Denis commençait à être moins collant et lui proposait toujours de choisir le programme quand ils regardaient la télé ensemble.

« Bon je vais me coucher, je suis mort, » dit-il en se levant.

Seamus tenta de le convaincre de finir avec lui le pack de bières en regardant le catch, un match entre l'Under-Taker et Triple H.

« Non, je suis vraiment crevé et je me lève dans à six heures. »

Lorsqu'il s'endormit ce soir-là, sa dernière pensée fut pour son employeur et Lupin. Il se demandait vraiment ce que Snape avait pu dire et quelle tête aurait demain son professeur d'Histoire…

* * *

A suivre...**  
**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring :** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus

**Résumé :** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M (à venir)

**Bêtacorrectrice : **Zazaone

* * *

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

Chapitre 7

Severus sirotait avec satisfaction son café. Ses dernières semaines avaient été étourdissantes : Potter avait métamorphosé la moindre parcelle de l'appartement et ses doutes concernant les aptitudes du garçon avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Les travaux de peinture et de rénovation avaient été conduits de main de maître. Désormais, il était impatient de rentrer dans ce havre de paix propre et douillet. Mieux encore, l'étudiant avait réussi à distiller une douce et apaisante atmosphère dans l'appartement. Sa présence, pourtant discrète, était devenue indispensable à Severus. Le phénomène avait pris une telle ampleur que désormais Potter restait souper avec lui, après son travail. Ils discutaient peu mais le professeur avait la certitude que cet instant partagé était réellement apprécié par le jeune homme.

Il termina son breuvage amer et se décida à quitter la salle des professeurs. Il devait boire un verre avec Remus ce soir mais Potter avait promis de lui préparer un plat à réchauffer. Il avait même sous-entendu qu'il confectionnerait des tartelettes aux pommes et au caramel, s'il avait un peu de temps.

Severus se flagella mentalement. Il devait cesser de penser à longueur de journée à ce gamin. Il se faisait l'effet d'un jeune marié ayant hâte de retrouver son épouse. Malgré lui, il se sentait séduit par ses manières timides et gênées, sa cuisine savoureuse et ses attentions délicates. Naturellement, les rêves érotiques n'aidaient pas Severus à combattre son penchant. De jour en jour, le garçon reprenait du poids et son visage gagnait des rondeurs qui le rendaient adorable. Avec effroi, le poète avait vu des fossettes se dessiner de façon de plus en plus prononcées dans les sourires de Potter. Il se demanda fugitivement s'il avait des fossettes de michaelis. Il rougit légèrement et accéléra le pas.

Et puis il avait tellement envie de le toucher. Glisser sa main dans ses cheveux quand il s'empourprait bêtement, passer un bras autour de sa taille pour regarder ce qu'il cuisinait par-dessus son épaule et surtout… Non il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses. Il atteignit sa destination : le bureau de Remus. Il toqua à la porte et son ancien amant lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Il l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu, » dit l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

Severus haussa les épaules et suivit Remus jusqu'à leur pub habituel. Le Chaudron Baveur était bondé et, faute de place, ils se joignirent à d'autres professeurs de Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall discutait avec animation en compagnie de Pomona Chourave, Filius Flitwick et Horace Slughorn. Chacun représentait une maison de Poudlard et le ton montait dangereusement. Le poète n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner le sujet de conversation. Le premier octobre était la date de dépôt des projets d'intégration des premières années. Tous les ans, un tirage au sort désignait quelle maison bizutait l'autre. Le résultat faisait froid dans le dos : les Serpentards s'occuperaient des Gryffondors, ceux-ci auraient les Serdaigles, qui, eux, brimeraient les Poufsouffles et, en toute logique, l'intégration des nouveaux de Serpentard serait réalisée par les Poufsouffles.

La combinaison obtenue était la plus instable qui soit. En effet, les littéraires et les scientifiques méprisaient les gratte-papier des sciences sociales pour leur absence totale de subtilité et leur tendance à se focaliser sur les faits sans jamais réellement _faire quelque chose_. Ils détestaient la section d'art qu'ils considéraient comme un gouffre financier mené par des drogués. A l'inverse, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles dédaignaient les tarés de Serdaigle qui jouaient aux savants fous sans se soucier des conséquences, et les arrogants Serpentards qui passaient « leur temps à se masturber l'esprit sur tout et n'importe quoi ».

Severus commanda du vin et s'installa confortablement dans son siège. Il n'avait pas envie de participer au débat mais, de toute évidence, le sujet semblait passionner ses cinq collègues. Les directeurs de maison entreprirent de résumer le projet de leurs élèves. L'intégration durait une semaine et se clôturaient par une soirée habillée.

« Malfoy et Zabini ont inventé une espèce de concours de jeunes talents qui aura lieu durant la soirée. Par groupe de cinq, les élèves vont devoir faire un numéro selon le thème qu'ils auront tiré au sort. Ils feront un petit film pour la postérité, » expliqua Horace d'un air réjoui.

D'un même mouvement, Minerva et Remus grimacèrent. Le poète ne put retenir un sourire en coin. C'était exactement le sadisme auquel on pouvait s'attendre venant du fils de Lucius. Les Gryffondors étaient tellement terre à terre qu'ils allaient se torturer l'esprit pour finalement pondre une idée tout juste passable. Ils allaient être ridicules devant tout le monde. Pomona souriait également.

« Bones et Abbot m'ont présenté quelque chose de totalement innovant. »

Elle but une gorgée de sa pinte de bière pour faire durer le suspens.

« Toute la semaine, les Serpentards vont repeindre toutes les toilettes de l'école, mobilier compris. Pour que le travail soit bien fait, ils devront les nettoyer avant bien sûr. Ce serait dommage que la peinture ne tienne pas. »

Horace déchanta.

« Quand tu dis mobilier.. »

Pomona eut un air féroce.

« On a une excellente peinture pour la faïence. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des cuvettes de couleur. Blanc, c'est tellement tristounet…»

Dieu merci, Draco était déjà en deuxième année. Severus l'imaginait mal à genoux devant des toilettes pour les repeindre en rose bonbon ou en violet : il préférerait le hara-kiri plutôt que se salir les mains. Le professeur n'en dit rien mais il admira l'imagination des poufsouffles. Ce projet était humiliant pour les élèves sans pour autant être illégal. Qui plus est, il permettait de rénover une partie de l'école. Dumbledore avait dû adorer. Filius toussota pour attirer l'attention.

« Corner et Chang ont décidé de faire un programme éducatif. »

Pomona s'étouffa avec sa bière.

« Non, tu plaisantes ? »

Remus et Severus gloussèrent. Cette année, l'intégration serait corsée pour les petits nouveaux.

« Ils vont donner des conférences sur différentes thématiques comme la biochimie, la reproduction des plathelminthes et la chirurgie oculaire. Les élèves auront un questionnaire final et ceux qui n'auront pas la moyenne devront assurer le service et le nettoyage avant, pendant et après la soirée. »

Autrement dit les poufsouffles ramasseraient les flaques de vomi au petit matin. Charmant. Les regards se tournèrent vers Minerva. Elle sirotait son verre de Bailey's.

« Minerva… Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs… »

La femme eut une mimique de félin s'apprêtant à attraper et déchiqueter sa proie.

« Oh… Bell et Jordan ont choisi de faire simple. Les Serdaigles vont devoir se confectionner un costume de poulet et le porter pour vendre des badges dans la rue afin de récolter des fonds pour les enfants défavorisés…. »

Filius soupira de soulagement.

« … Et ils vont devoir faire les comptes des clubs étudiants de Serdaigle. C'est bien que ce soit vérifié de temps à autres. »

L'homme glapit mais fut incapable d'articuler clairement. Minerva sourit de toutes ses dents. Les gryffondors n'avaient que des associations de sports ou d'actions sociales. A l'inverse, les autres maisons avaient des activités bien moins nobles et le gaspillage était notoire, en particulier chez les Serdaigles. Cette comptabilité pouvait dissoudre les clubs de génétique ou de biochimie.

« - C'est.. C'est… Mais c'est dégueulasse ! », lâcha enfin Filius, avec une vulgarité que ses collègues ne lui connaissaient pas.

« - Voyons, si les comptes sont réguliers, tu n'as rien à craindre. », rétorqua Minerva, imperturbable.

« - Oh, tout le monde connait le fonctionnement du club de physique quantique ! », grogna le petit homme. « Si nos comptes sont revus, les vôtres aussi ! »

Severus eut un rictus : connaissant McGonagall, les trésoriers des associations de Gryffondor devaient tenir une comptabilité des plus rigoureuses. Remus éclata de rire et sa réponse laissa une impression désagréable à son ancien petit-ami.

« - Quand bien même… On peut couper les vivre à des gamins qui veulent épater la galerie en jouant à Einstein mais penses-tu vraiment que Albus dissoudrait _Un noël pour les enfants_, ou nos collectes de fonds pour les boursiers ? »

Certes les causes étaient nobles et justes, néanmoins la comparaison n'avait pas lieu d'être avec les clubs scientifiques. Ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie. Apparemment, Horace et Pomona semblaient aussi choqués que lui.

« Je te remercie pour ton aide Remus mais là n'est pas vraiment le but de cette démarche, répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Filius. Il y a trop d'associations chez les Serdaigles et leurs dépenses deviennent inquiétantes. Vous devez soit dissoudre des clubs, soit en fusionner. Bell et Jordan ont eu une bonne idée. Ils étaient déjà au courant des difficultés de votre maison. Bien sûr ils espèrent récupérer une partie de vos fonds… »

Le directeur de Serdaigle poussa un grand « ha ! » accusateur.

« … Mais ils veulent que ce soit fait de manière équitable. Un bilan permettra à toi et Dumbledore de faire les bons choix. Je peux très bien tout annuler mais le problème sera toujours là. Quand tu devras décider, l'aspect financier et le mode de gestion seront aussi décisifs que tes critères actuels. »

Le poète était impressionné par l'explication de la professeur d'économie. Ce qui semblait être une basse vengeance cachait un dessein altruiste et _presque_ entièrement désintéressé. Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment de bonnes poires. Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur d'histoire. Il avait légèrement rosi et il sortit son portable pour envoyer un SMS. _Ou comment se donner une consistance après avoir été ridicule. _

« Finalement ce n'est pas bête. Ils peuvent le faire aussi pour mes clubs ? », demanda Pomona.

Horace parut tout aussi intéressé. Le reste la conversation roula sur les intégrations des années précédentes et ils firent quelques pronostiques. Les anciens amants quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur bien plus tard que leur intention initiale.

« Tant pis pour le restaurant, je suis trop fatigué pour y aller, grogna Remus, il est déjà vingt heures quinze. »

Il avait à peine décroché trois phrases le reste de la soirée.

« - Tu veux passer à mon appartement ? », proposa Severus. J'ai enfin reçu le manuel de cet auteur américain dont je t'avais parlé. »

« - Libatius Borage? Quel est le titre déjà ? »

« - _Manuel avancé de préparation des poèmes_. Je pense que cela va devenir une référence, surtout pour les premières années. J'aimerais avoir ton avis dessus. »

« - D'accord, à condition que tu me donnes un coup de main. J'aimerais ajouter _Théorie des Stratégies de défense antiques_ dans les livres obligatoires mais Lockhart ne veut pas en entendre parler. Si tu pouvais lui en toucher un mot, l'air de rien. Tu arrives toujours à le manœuvrer. »

Le poète hocha de la tête. Ils étaient arrivés à la résidence. Il ouvrit la porte, distraitement.

« - Oui, si tu veux. Quel est le nom de l'auteur ? »

« - Wilbert Eskivdur, un Danois, » précisa le professeur d'histoire.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et la conversation dévia sur les nouveaux élèves.

« - Je crois que j'ai déjà trouvé la perle de ma classe, », dit Remus avec enthousiasme. C'est un gamin défavorisé… Il faudra que je te donne à lire un de ses devoirs. Il a une vision et une approche absolument fantastique. Il est pertinent, il sait utiliser ses arguments sans les polluer par la subjectivité. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs roula des yeux.

« - Quel génie, il régurgite les faits comme un bon petit Gryffondor.»

« - Oh, Sev, ne sois pas si mauvaise langue. Je t'assure, il m'a l'air tout à fait bien, », rétorqua l'historien en s'arrêtant devant la porte de l'appartement. Et tu sais parfaitement que je ne me trompe jamais là-dessus. On entendra parler de lui. Tu verras. »

« - Et comment s'appelle ce Quentin Jentremble ? » , demanda Severus en sortant ses clefs.

« - C'est un boursier du nom de Potter. »

Interloqué, le poète fixa Remus d'un air abasourdi en ouvrant la porte d'un geste vif. Un glapissement accueilli ce geste. Il y eu un instant de flottement avant que l'information atteigne le cerveau des deux hommes. Sous leurs yeux écarquillés se tenait un jeune homme nu dont la pudeur était à peine cachée par une serviette de bain. Sa peau était couverte d'une multitude de gouttelettes d'eau. Le regard de Severus dévora le torse pâle et délicatement musclé pour descendre jusqu'au ventre parfaitement plat de l'adonis. Il déglutit et se détacha difficilement de la vue des cuisses fines et légèrement écartées. Il se crut sauvé par cet acte de volonté, pourtant il s'asséna involontairement le coup de grâce : le visage du jeune homme le plongea dans un état second. Sa bouche frémissait, ses joues étaient d'une délicieuse teinte rouge et le pire, ou le meilleur, Severus ne savait plus vraiment, était les yeux. Les lunettes du garçon étaient recouvertes d'un liquide visqueux et blanchâtre qui dégoulinait sur sa pommette gauche.

La personnification de l'érotisme était au pied du poète : un éphèbe trempé de sueur, la figure maculée de sperme, qui semblait n'attendre qu'un partenaire entreprenant. L'instant, qui avait paru une éternité à Severus, se brisa par un geste de Remus. Il sentit la main de ce dernier s'agripper à son bras.

« Potter ? », souffla le propriétaire des lieux.

La magie évaporée, il ne restait qu'un gamin trop maigre dans une position totalement humiliante.

« - Monsieur ? », murmura d'un air absolument misérable l'employé de maison.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », demanda Severus, d'une intonation incrédule.

Potter grimaça.

« J'ai… J'ai eu un petit accident dans la salle de bain. »

Il se releva maladroitement et offrit sans le vouloir à son employeur la vue de son mignon petit postérieur. Ce dernier retint de justesse une exclamation. Il se demandait comment une séance de masturbation pouvait terminer ainsi. C'était stupéfiant et totalement incongru. Remus resserra sa poigne autour de son bras.

« Un accident ? », interrogea l'historien, avec agressivité.

L'étudiant tourna la tête vers son professeur, sans vraiment le voir au travers ses lunettes. Ses lèvres s'étaient tordues dans une expression horrifiée.

« J'ai glissé en sortant de la douche et j'ai renversé votre gel douche… J'en ai mis partout, même sur mes vêtements alors je suis allé prendre un tee-shirt propre dans mon sac…. Et voilà… », raconta-t-il très vite.

_Du gel douche_. A y regarder de plus près, il n'y avait pas de doute sur la nature du liquide. Néanmoins, l'impression inavouable qu'avait eue Severus ne voulait pas partir.

« Je vous rachèterai une bouteille, bien sûr, » ajouta le gamin en disparaissant dans la buanderie.

Le poète eut un sourire en coin. Comment avait-il pu croire que l'innocent Harry Potter avait fait des travaux manuels chez lui ?

« - Allons dans le salon. »

« - Que fait ce gosse chez toi ? » rétorqua Remus d'une voix grondante.

Ils s'installèrent mais à peine assis, le brun sentit que la conversation promettait d'être houleuse.

« Prenons un verre avant que je ne t'explique tout, » dit soudainement Severus.

Il abandonna son ancien amant et entreprit de retrouver le whisky de Lucius dans la cuisine. Il entendit Potter entrer dans le salon, saluer d'une voix chevrotante l'historien et se faufiler dans la cuisine. Son visage avait une couleur bizarre et il avait l'air horrifié.

« Je… Je suis… », bégaya le jeune homme.

Le poète le fixa sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'allait encore pouvoir inventer le gamin. D'abord cette histoire de petit-ami avec Rusard, et maintenant ceci devant Remus ?

« Je suis mort de honte… », souffla-t-il enfin.

Et brusquement il rougit jusqu'au cou.

« Je… », tenta-t-il vainement.

Un déclic se produisit en Severus. Il réalisa le cocasse de la situation : lui, son ex et un étudiant nu… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il baissa sa garde et profita pleinement : il éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Vous étiez vraiment ridicule… », pouffa-t-il. « Comment arrivez-vous à engendrer de telles situations ? »

Potter baissa les yeux. C'était une calamité. Une _adorable_ calamité.

« Le professeur Lupin va sûrement penser que… », essaya-t-il tout de même.

Severus soupira et tendit un des verres remplis d'alcool au jeune homme. Il était tellement mortifié que le poète n'avait pas le cœur de l'houspiller pour sa stupidité.

« Je m'occupe de lui. Ce n'était qu'un stupide incident créé par un gamin encore plus stupide. Buvez. »

Le gosse osa lui lancer un regard outré mais l'homme lui fit baisser les yeux d'un rictus. Vaincu, il prit son whisky et le vida d'une traite, sans même grimacer. Sa petite figure boudeuse était ravissante. Severus contint tant bien que mal son envie de le toucher.

« Bien. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer. »

Le poète resta immobile quelques secondes puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son employé. Il avait envie de le taquiner et de le consoler en même temps. C'était mal. Le gamin lui plaisait dangereusement.

« Déguerpissez avant que je ne change d'avis… », gronda-t-il rudement.

L'étudiant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et décampa. Severus rejoignit Remus avec la bouteille d'alcool.

« Alors comme ça tu les choisis à la maternelle maintenant ? »

Le poète tiqua sans toutefois riposter. Il tendit un verre plein à son invité et s'installa dans un fauteuil face à lui.

« Potter n'est que mon homme de ménage. D'ailleurs comment trouves-tu l'appartement ? »

Il comptait aborder le sujet le moins possible, c'était la tactique la plus efficace et la moins dangereuse. Néanmoins, cette stratégie n'eut aucun effet : Remus jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce et renifla d'un air méprisant.

« Laisse-moi rire, Severus. J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais ce gosse. Je te connais. »

Avec lenteur, le propriétaire des lieux but une gorgée de whisky.

« Il est mignon mais tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'un gamin. Si je ne savais pas qu'il était à Poudlard, j'aurais juré qu'il avait seize, tout au plus. J'ai l'âge d'être son père. Tout cela est ridicule. »

L'historien ne s'avoua pas vaincu par l'argument.

« Peut-être qu'il te manipule. »

Severus ne put que ricaner en entendant une telle absurdité.

«- Je suis sérieux. Je suis son professeur et comme par hasard il travaille chez toi, », rétorqua Remus. Tout le monde connait notre histoire commune, Severus. Il cherche probablement à te séduire pour m'atteindre. »

« - Il n'a jamais fait quoique ce soit pour me séduire ! »

« - Il était nu, les cuisses écartées quand nous sommes rentrés ! Et je suis certain que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait une chose aussi étrange. »

Severus repensa à Rusard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son ancien amant eut un sourire victorieux.

«- Tu vois. Il cherche à profiter de toi. J'ai vu son dossier scolaire. Certains de ses professeurs n'ont pas été tendres : ils le traitent de manipulateur, de menteur et de voleur. Fais attention à qui tu amènes chez toi. »

« - Il n'a jamais rien volé. », s'écria le Serpentard. , « Il fait mes courses et il a toujours ramené le ticket de caisse et le compte exacte. »

Remus se leva du canapé.

« Je ne veux pas continuer cette conversation. Tu refuses de voir les choses en face. Il faut que tu le renvoies ou tu en souffriras. »

Furieux, Severus se leva à son tour et accompagna l'autre professeur jusqu'à la porte.

« Je ne renverrai pas Potter. C'est un employer modèle et il a besoin de cet argent, car, comme tu l'as dit toi-même en arrivant, c'est un pauvre gamin défavorisé. »

Remus eut un sourire cruel.

« J'ai raison, tu verras… Oh et n'oublie pas de vérifier à l'avenir si tout ce qu'il achète se retrouve bien dans tes placards. Il ne vole peut-être pas d'argent mais le reste ? »

Sur ces dernières paroles perfides, l'homme partit, laissant derrière lui Severus totalement enragé. Le poète passa par toutes les affres possibles. Il se torturait l'esprit sur ce qui poussait Remus à être aussi virulent. Etait-ce par amitié ou jalousie ? Son cerveau en ébullition ne s'attarda que brièvement sur la question. Potter était l'objet principal de ses tourments. Si Remus avait raison, alors cela signifiait que le garçon avait des vues sur lui ? Ou s'agissait-il d'un petit arriviste qui voulait profiter de ses relations ? Il se demanda un instant si l'étudiant prévoyait de le cambrioler, toutefois l'absurdité d'un tel scénario dessina un rictus sur les lèvres fines et pâles de Severus. Il pouvait clairement lire dans le comportement du garçon qu'il venait un milieu défavorisé et qu'il n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Il sentait sa retenue, son obstination à réfréner son caractère pour rester soumis à l'autorité. Mais jamais il n'avait vu le moindre signe de malveillance ou d'agressivité. Potter n'avait rien de calculateur, bien au contraire. Severus pouvait connaitre la moindre de ses pensées en observant les mimiques de son visage et il imaginait fort mal le gamin concevoir une stratégie de séduction aussi alambiquée.

Il se servit à nouveau du whisky et alla dans la cuisine. Il sourit à la vue de son repas soigneusement emballé de la cellophane dans le réfrigérateur. Sa bouche s'étira plus encore quand il remarqua trois tartelettes posées à côté. Il soupa devant la télévision, ce qui était loin d'être son habitude. Il avait besoin de se détendre après sa dispute : l'ingérence de Remus dans ses affaires le mettait encore hors de lui bien que l'homme fusse parti depuis plus d'une heure. Il espérait que l'historien ne prendrait pas l'étudiant comme souffre-douleur, cependant il connaissait trop Remus pour avoir quelque espoir sur la question. Le professeur devenait un loup sanguinaire dès que l'on s'en prenait à son entourage. Il grimaça et prit un troisième verre d'alcool. Il le but d'une traite. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il buvait dans le verre de Potter. Cette pensée fit monter sa température corporelle brusquement. Il se remémora Potter nu, trempé, les cuisses écartées avec une précision qui le fit durcir. Il tenta de focaliser son attention sur la télévision mais rien n'y fit. Il ne put que succomber, l'esprit chaviré par un jeune éphèbe…

A suivre…

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour les PM ! Vous êtes tou(te)s adorables ! J'embrasse en particulier ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews anonymes, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas y répondre. Et clin d'œil spécial pour WhiteCoco qui a envoyé une multitude de messages...

Je fais mon possible pour écrire plus vite. Si vous voulez voir ce que je fais en ce moment, je traine sur le forum Harry Potter: Write or Dream. (lien sur mon profil). J'écris également des one-shots pour leur concours mensuel (publié sur ffnet par le profil du forum).

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires (positifs comme négatifs),cela m'aide beaucoup dans l'écriture...

A bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring:** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus

**Résumé:** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M (à venir)

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

Chapitre 8

L'amphithéâtre A305 était la salle de la classe la plus ancienne de Poudlard. Contrairement à la majorité du bâtiment, cette partie du château avait été rénovée dans les années soixante-dix et n'avait guère eu de modifications notoires depuis, mis à part de nouveaux néons et le remplacement du mobilier abimé de temps à autre. Il en résultait une pièce peu accueillante, d'une atmosphère glaciale à cause de l'absence d'isolation. Hermione Granger s'était installée au premier rang, près d'une fenêtre antique : il y avait du jeu entre les vitres et l'armature métallique. L'air froid qui entrait par ces interstices provoquait chez Harry Potter de multiples frissons et il maudissait la jeune fille intérieurement. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour un cours mais pour écouter le déroulement de leur semaine d'intégration. Il était certain que s'installer en face de leurs bourreaux n'étaient pas une bonne idée et il espérait qu'Hermione aurait la présence d'esprit de ne pas lever la main pour poser une question. Il reconnut Blaise Zabini parmi les Serpentards. Il discutait en riant avec un grand blond à l'air prétentieux. Le brun aurait voulu éviter tout ce remue-ménage. Il pressentait les problèmes et reconnaissait dans chacun des deuxièmes années présents une expression particulière, un rictus sadique. Il chuchota ses pensées à Hermione qui gloussa et le traita d'imbécile. La mine dévastée de Neville laissait entendre qu'il était du même avis qu'Harry.

« Voyons Harry, tout cela restera bon enfant. », Assura la jeune gryffondor.

Elle parla un peu trop fort et s'attira l'attention des élèves plus âgés. Ils lui jetèrent un regard mi-méprisant, mi-ironique. Harry soupira et croisa les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. Ces derniers jours avaient été pénibles et il se sentait accablé. Remus Lupin n'avait pas oublié la stupide scène chez Snape. Il prenait un malin plaisir à interroger Harry durant les cours, dans l'unique but de le dénigrer. Il essayait de ne rien laisser transparaitre mais intérieurement, il était fortement atteint. Il avait de l'admiration pour le travail de son professeur. Il comprenait que Lupin soit en colère : il pensait qu'Harry essayait de coucher avec un enseignant pour obtenir des faveurs. C'était humiliant.

Le jeune homme blond monta sur l'estrade et sourit froidement.

« Bienvenue à tous à Poudlard. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et suis le délégué des Serpentards de deuxième année avec Pansy Parkinson, », il désigna une brunette avec un visage de pitbull, « Nous sommes les responsables de votre intégration. Je tiens à vous assurer que tout se passera selon les règles établies par l'école : pas d'humiliation, ni de violence et bien sûr vous n'êtes pas forcé de faire quoique ce soit. Par contre, votre présence est obligatoire tout au long la semaine. Il est important que vous compreniez que l'intégration à Poudlard est une étape incontournable. Elle soude les élèves et permet une bonne cohésion dans les maisons. Sachez que si un étudiant tente d'abuser de son autorité sur vous, venez informer Pansy, Blaise ou moi-même. Nous ne tolérerons aucune déviance, en particulier d'ordre sexuel. »

L'attention d'Harry se décrocha du discours et il pensa à diverses activités domestiques. Quand il refit surface, il constata que le blond parlait toujours et encore. Sur ce point, il était comme Hermione, bien que leur débit soit totalement différent. La gryffondor déblatérait à une vitesse éreintante alors que la voix trainante du délégué donnait à Harry l'envie de se claquer la tête contre la table.

Il se demanda fugacement si c'était délibéré mais il comprit vite que c'était bel et bien une habitude chez Malfoy. Il était l'incarnation de l'horripilation : son intonation languissante et dédaigneuse, sa gestuelle maniérée… Un fils à papa dans toute sa splendeur…

Il fit brusquement le lien entre ce blond arrogant et l'autre, plus vieux, qu'il avait rencontré chez Snape. Cela devait être son père. Aussi bien le physique que le maintien de Draco Malfoy lui rappelait Lucius. Il grimaça. Ce n'était pas une bonne semaine.

Un frémissement parcouru l'amphithéâtre, et Harry comprit que la partie importante du discours avait enfin commencé.

« Silence ! Donc comme je le disais, vous allez faire équipe par quatre ou cinq. Vous viendrez piocher un thème dans la boite et vous aurez jusqu'au 31 octobre pour monter un petit spectacle. Vous avez trois minutes pour constituer votre groupe. »

Presque aussitôt, une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et il sentit quelque chose de mou et tiède s'écraser dans son dos. C'était Lavande Brown et son opulente poitrine qui venait de se pencher sur lui. Il jeta un regard de pure détresse vers Hermione.

« Parvati et moi, on se demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous… » Minauda la blonde.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille d'origine indienne lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Euh…

- Ca tombe bien, comme ca nous serons cinq, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Le sourire des deux jolies filles dégoulina de leur visage et elles dévisagèrent l'étudiante d'un air horrifié. Apparemment, ses amis n'étaient pas inclus dans l'invitation. Toutefois, trop polies pour refuser ou, plus probablement, acculées par la nécessité d'être au moins quatre, Parvati et Lavande acceptèrent.

- J'irais piocher, j'ai la main chanceuse, dit Lavande d'un ton impérieux.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre aimerait y aller, rétorqua Hermione.

Harry baissa les yeux et soupira.

- Je m'en contrefiche.

- Moi aussi, dit Neville

- Pareil, renchérit Parvati.

Les deux étudiantes se fixèrent d'un air féroce, combattant silencieusement pour la domination du groupe.

-si tu penses faire une bonne pioche, lâcha finalement Hermione, je t'en prie vas-y.

- Merci, tu viendras avec moi Parvati ? Je ne veux pas aller jusqu'à l'estrade seule.

Harry crut qu'Hermione allait hurler mais elle se contrôla de façon surprenante. Le moment venu, leurs coéquipières se levèrent et plusieurs garçons les sifflèrent.

« Non mais vraiment… », Grogna Hermione.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Zabini ne permit pas aux filles de piocher et leur donna directement un carton.

- Mais je croyais que…, commença Parvati.

- Nous faisons les règles, vous deux, vous nous ferez ce thème. Allez, lis, sourit le serpentard.

Lavande pâlit considérablement et lu :

«Interpréter I kissed a girl de Katy Perry, avec une chorégraphie adaptée aux paroles."

A l'évidence, les Serpentards de deuxièmes années avaient envie de se rincer l'œil en voyant des jolies filles s'embrasser. Neville poussa un hululement et Hermione jura. Harry, lui, n'était pas le moins du monde surpris. C'était un bizutage après tout. Ils quittèrent la pièce à cinq et dès qu'ils furent sortis, les filles se disputèrent. Neville se rapprocha stratégiquement de son ami pour éviter d'être mêlé au conflit.

- Je vais fumer, viens Neville.

- Harry ! On a besoin de toi.

- Choisissez ce qui vous plait, je le ferais.

Le mieux était de ne surtout pas prendre parti. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour la cour intérieure. Harry s'assit sur un muret et frissonna au contact de la pierre froide. Il alluma sa cigarette promptement. Neville resta debout et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je ne crois pas que l'ambiance va s'arranger entre les filles. Surtout vu le thème.»

Le brun haussa les épaules.

«Laissons-les se débrouiller. On interviendra que si cela dégénère vraiment. »

Un mouvement attira son attention sur la gauche. Blaise Zabini venait les rejoindre.

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit Harry.

- Bon je vais voir comment s'en sortent les filles…, souffla Neville en fuyant loin du serpentard.

Le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes ne le suivit pas. Il venait tout juste d'allumer sa cigarette et ce n'était pas un étudiant plus âgé qui allait l'effrayer.

- Alors tu es dans quelle équipe ?, engagea le noir.

- I kissed a girl.

- Tu devrais me remercier alors, ca promet d'être un beau spectacle.

- Pas vraiment. Pour l'instant les filles s'entretuent dans le couloir des enchantements.

Visiblement, il avait réussi à rabattre le caquet du serpentard. Cela ne se voyait pas qu'il voulait fumer tranquille ?

- J'imagine que si je te demande une cigarette, tu diras non ? Demanda Zabini d'un air charmeur.

- Tout à fait, rétorqua Harry.

- Je te trouve bien arrogant pour un petit nouveau.

- Je te trouve bien radin pour un gosse de riche. Je n'ai pas les moyens de donner des cigarettes à tout va. C'est indélicat de ta part de profiter de ta position de bizuteur pour m'extorquer.

La bouche du deuxième année s'ouvrit, mais rien n'en sortit. Finalement, il eut un rire un peu étrange, un peu faux.

- Merde, t'es pas normal. Sérieux Potter, tu as de la chance que ce soit moi et pas un autre.

- Je ne le dis pas méchamment.

Etrangement, il osait riposter face à Zabini, alors qu'en général, il évitait toute situation de conflit. Il étouffa un cri d'indignation en voyant l'autre garçon sortir un paquet de cigarettes de son manteau.

- Je sais. Et tu as raison dans tes accusations. Tu m'as percé à jour.

Le serpentard s'adossa à côté de lui, son épaule touchant celle d'Harry. Ce dernier eut un mouvement nerveux, peu habitué à la proximité avec d'autres personnes.

- Les cours, ca va ?

- Oui, fit Harry.

- C'est quoi ta matière préférée ?

- Histoire.

Zabini se renfrogna en constatant que le petit brun ferait tout son possible pour avorter ses tentatives de discussion.

- T'es bizarre.

- C'est ce qui se dit, rétorqua Harry en souriant.

Son regard se porta sur un homme qui marchait vivement vers eux. Severus Snape.

- Bonjour professeur, dit grand noir d'une voix chantante.

Contrairement au faux-cul de serpentard, Harry se contenta de rougir et de regarder ses pieds.

- Alors Zabini, on torture ses petits camarades ?

L'élève commença à ricaner mais son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand il vit son professeur de poésie ébouriffer les cheveux de Potter.

- Ne vous laissez pas faire.

Mortifié, le garçon se laissa faire sans broncher et regarda son employeur repartir avec entrain vers le bâtiment. Choqué et suspicieux, le serpentard regarda Harry avec effarement.

- Tu le connais ?

- Je… Je dois y aller.

Il fila aussi vite que possible et se heurta à Hermione à peine passé le hall. Elle l'agrippa d'une poigne surprenante et le mena jusqu'à une salle de classe où attendaient Parvati, Lavande et Neville. Bien que soulagé par l'arrivée de son amie, Zabini ayant abandonné de le poursuivre en les voyant partir, il ne put garder l'esprit tranquille. La tête de Neville en disait long.

- Nous avons trouvé une fa-bu-leu-se idée pour le spectacle, dit Parvati.

- Oui, j'ai vraiment du géni, renchérit Lavande.

Hermione se racla la gorge.

- Pardon ? J'ai eu l'idée !

- Oui mais tu l'as eue grâce à moi. Je suis l'élément déclencheur.

Les doigts de la gryffondor s'enfoncèrent plus encore dans le bras d'Harry. Elle marmonna un « non mais vraiment ».

- Hermione, tu me fais mal.

Elle rougit brusquement et lui lâcha enfin le bras.

- Pardon Harry. Assieds-toi.

Il s'exécuta docilement. Une conversation qui commence par ces mots n'était jamais de bon augure.

**HP/SS**

Harry arriva à la résidence à l'heure. Lucius Malfoy l'attendait devant la porte en consultant son Smartphone, une ribambelle de sacs de grandes marques dans l'autre main. D'un flegme aristocratique, il releva la tête plus d'une minute après que le jeune homme l'ait salué.

« Je prendrais bien un petit café » dit Lucius alors qu'Harry ouvrait la porte.

Avant même que le garçon s'hérisse et s'offusque, le grand blond brandit son téléphone, affichant sa discussion par sms avec Snape.

**« Je peux venir »**

_« Ok »_

**« Harry-chou-chou-chounou peut me faire rentrer ? »**

_« Ok »_

**« On peut prendre ta chambre ? »**

_« Connard »_

Il était fier de lui, Lucius Malfoy, vraiment fier de sa blague. Harry pouvait le lire sur son visage.

« J'ai rencontré votre fils aujourd'hui. »

Son ainé cessa de sourire.

« Il vous ressemble beaucoup. »

Ils marchaient dans le hall, Rusard aux aguets.

- Merci, répondit l'homme d'affaire.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est parce que tu ne connais pas sa mère que tu doutes. Je t'assure, c'est une bénédiction pour lui. J'ose à peine imaginer comment il aurait été…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lucius continua de l'entretenir sur son fils tout au long de leur montée, pendant qu'ils se débarrassaient de leur manteau, à travers la porte des toilettes quand le jeune homme alla se soulager et enfin quand il lui prépara son café. Le gryffondor eut la certitude que Lucius ne devait pas voir souvent Draco. Il en parlait comme la tante Pétunia se languissait de Dudley en pension. Alors que Lucius s'installait dans le canapé avec son café gourmand (madeleine et meringue), Harry s'apprêta à fuir dans la buanderie.

« Harry, attends. J'ai 2-3 choses pour toi. »

Il désigna d'un mouvement princier de l'index le tas de sacs lâchement abandonnés au milieu du salon.

- J'ai besoin d'un serveur pour une soirée privée ici, pour la crémaillère de Severus. Je t'ai pris ce qu'il fallait…

- Pardon ? Mais je …, commença Harry hébété.

- Je veux que tu sois impeccable. Va essayer ce que je t'ai pris.

- Mais…

Lucius plissa le nez.

- Tout de suite… et je t'ai pris un rendez-vous chez un ami ophtalmologiste, demain à 12h30 c'est à côté de Poudlard.

- Merci mais je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de…

- C'est un ami, il ne te fera pas payer.

- Oh.

Harry ne voulait pas accepter les attentions du puissant PDG.

- C'est gentil, mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il se détourna pour rejoindre la buanderie.

- Harry… Comment va Draco ?

- Je ne saurais dire, c'était la première fois que je le voyais.

- Tu me tiendras au courant de ton bizutage ?

- Euh, oui… Si vous voulez.

Lucius le fixait intensément.

- Ca me rendrait vraiment service, merci… Accepte le rendez-vous chez le médecin en échange.

Le jeune homme hésita. Ses lunettes n'étaient plus à sa vue depuis longtemps, mais…

- A quoi bon aller au rendez-vous ? Je n'ai pas de quoi me payer de lunettes ou des lentilles.

Il espérait qu'une réponse directe arrêterait l'homme.

- Je peux te les offrir aussi.

- Je ne veux pas de votre argent, répliqua Harry.

- A la soirée de clôture du bizutage, tu peux y aller accompagner. Laisse-moi être ton cavalier. C'est un échange de bon procédé, non ?

- Je ne suis pas une pute, s'offusqua Harry, trop choqué pour surveiller son langage.

Lucius roula des yeux.

- Je veux une occasion de voir mon fils, je ne suis pas intéressé par les gamins effacés…

- Oh…. Alors d'accord.

Si cela permettait au père de retrouver sn fils, ce n'était pas si mauvais.

- Bon alors va essayer la tenue, tu mettras cela aussi pour la soirée. Je ne veux pas être accompagné d'un sac.

L'étudiant comprit alors le plan machiavélique de son ainé.

- En fait, vous auriez pu engager un extra pour la crémaillère, plutôt que de me prendre des vêtements. Vous aviez tout prévu…

Le grand blond pencha la tête sur le côté et lança un sourire éclata.

- Oui ! Tu es si jeune, tu as encore le cœur pur. C'est si facile de jouer avec ton sens de l'honneur et ton honnêteté.

Harry quitta la pièce en bougonnant. Il entraina dans la buanderie pour se changer. Le millionnaire avait même pensé aux boutons de manchettes. Il rougit en trouvant une vingtaine de boxers. Ses caleçons difformes se voyaient tant que cela ? La cravate était la touche finale de sa tenue mais il eut trop peur d'y toucher. Elle avait l'air si chère, cette cravate Armani, si délicate. Il valait mieux demander à Lucius de le faire. Il sortit de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec son employeur.

- Bonsoir !

- Potter ? quelle est cette tenue ?

- Lucius Malfoy m'embête.

C'était mal de cafeter mais après tout c'était le travail de son patron de le protéger.

- Je m'occupe de lui. Vous avez oublié de nouer votre cravate.

Harry rosit.

- Je n'ose pas la plier.

Le poète gloussa.

- Il vous a acheté une fortune en vêtement, dit-il en voyant l'étiquette de l'accessoire. Je m'en occupe. Mr Potter, vous êtes comme tout le reste de l'humanité : un jouet de Lucius Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas amusant. Il est mon cavalier pour la soirée d'intégration. En échange, il m'offre un rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologiste et des lunettes.

Les doigts de Snape tirèrent un peu fort et l'étrangla.

- Vous sortez avec _lui_ ?

- Non, il veut voir Draco, son fils. Il est dans le groupe qui me bizute, croassa Harry d'une voix cassée. Vous me faites mal.

- Pardon.

Il s'adoucit et termina le nœud.

- Ca vous va bien. Dommage que vos cheveux soient aussi négligés.

- Je suis homme de ménage, pas mannequin, grinça le gryffondor.

- Effectivement, et ce serait bien de vous y mettre. Je ne vous paie pas pour enfiler des costumes.

Mortifié, l'étudiant se raidit.

- Severus, ne sois pas un tyran. Harry, tu es adorable dans cette tenue. Le boxer est confortable ?

Il se sentit pâlir alors que les deux amis le fustigeaient. Il tourna sur lui-même et alla intérêt son désespoir auprès de la machine à laver. Il entendit des rires sonores quand il referma la porte.

* * *

A suivre…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring:** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus

**Résumé:** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**Fanart : **Sucubei

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M (à venir)

* * *

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

Chapitre 9

Les jours filaient si vite que Severus se demandait si la vitesse de rotation de la Terre avait accéléré. Potter chamboulait tout sur son passage et s'il avait imposé une certaine routine entre eux, notamment la soirée lasagnes du mardi, cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de l'étonner à chaque instant. Sa plus grande victoire était d'avoir conquis son meilleur ami. Lucius semblait pris d'affection pour le gamin et lui rapportait toutes sortes de choses. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné le puissant londonien d'être un papa poule, mais à force de le voir utiliser son homme de ménage comme substitut, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Il regarda Potter lui apporter un café, confortablement installé dans son canapé.

« Alors, vous en êtes où dans votre numéro pour le bizutage ? »

Le garçon se renfrogna, comme toujours quand on abordait le sujet.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien vous dire. C'est une surprise. De toute façon, vous assisterez à cette stupide mascarade vendredi. »

Severus sourit et hocha la tête.

« Vous vous entrainez dur pour ne pas me décevoir, j'espère ? »

L'étudiant rougit.

« Ce n'est qu'un numéro pour l'intégration. Je n'en tirerais aucune fierté… »

Le professeur de poésie savait que c'était mal de flirter avec son employé, néanmoins il ne pouvait se retenir.

« Je suis certain que vous serez parfait. »

Potter fit la moue et repartit vers la cuisine. Severus soupira. S'il essayait de flirter avec le garçon, ce dernier ne semblait rien voir et encore moins comprendre. Même Lucius, professionnel des sous-entendus graveleux, se heurtait face à un mur. A croire que le gamin ne savait rien sur rien… Il imagina l'innocent petit brun assis sur son lit et lui demander d'une voix boudeuse « Montre-moi, Sev, je ne comprends pas… ». Il frissonna et essaya de calmer son esprit.

« Monsieur ? »

Désappointé de voir l'objet de ses fantasmes devant les yeux, Severus se décontenança. Depuis que le jeune homme avait ses nouvelles lunettes, son visage était délicieusement mis en valeur.

« Heum, oui ? »

« ca vous dérange si j'écoute de la musique pendant que je cuisine ? »

« Faites comme vous voulez, je vais dans mon bureau. Tout sera prêt pour 21h ? »

Harry Potter lui lança un regard hargneux de ses beaux yeux verts, qui semblaient dire « sur quelle planète vivez-vous ? ».

« Tout sera prêt pour Mr Malfoy et son… Compagnon. »

Dire cela paraissait lui couper la langue à chaque syllabe. A la place de « compagnon », Severus entendait siffler les mots comme pute, gigolo ou toy-boy. Une réaction épidermique avec envahie le jeune homme depuis qu'il avait appris que Lucius viendrait avec son délicieux danseur. Atterré, le professeur de poésie avait craint à de la jalousie. Il avait retourné cette pensée infâme d'un Harry Potter sous le charme du blond. Déjà c'était son cavalier pour l'intégration…Heureusement, il n'en était rien. Dans le petit crâne provincial du garçon, il était tout à fait clair que le danseur étoile était avec le riche quadragénaire pour des raisons pécuniaires. Severus avait essayé de faire comprendre à son domestique que Lucius comme son petit-ami étaient adultes, consentants et qu'une star internationale de la danse classique n'avait certaine pas besoin de Lucius pour mener grand train. Rien n'y faisait, une moue boudeuse trainait sur les lèvres charnues depuis une semaine.

**HP/SS**

Severus ouvrit la porte. Ses invités lui sourirent, les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Arrête de faire des cochonneries dans mon ascenseur. »

Lucius eut un sourire carnassier.

« Evite de t'appuyer sur la paroi du fond, on a été très vilain… »

Ils entrèrent dans son logement.

« C'est trrrrrrrrès joli chez toi, Sev' »

Il remercia son invité.

« Merci mais je ne suis pour rien pour les travaux ou la décoration… »

Il installa ses invités dans le salon où une musique inconnue résonnait. Potter terminait de mettre la table en tapotant du pied.

« Viktor Krum, je te présente Harry Potter. »

Le brun se redressa, toisant Viktor d'une demi-tête. Il serra la main tendue devant lui. La chanson que diffusaient les enceintes tapait sur les nerfs de Severus. Une espèce de boom-bomb-boom et une voix chaude miaulait « Britney bitch ! », il haïssait ce style musical.

« Je suis rrrrrravi de te rrrrencontrrrrré, Arrrrrrrry. »

L'étudiant hocha la tête, pour éviter de répondre.

« Luciusssssss m'a dit que tu prrréparrrrais un spectacle pourrrrr l'école ? »

« Oui. » marmonna Potter en terminant de mettre la table.

« Que vas-tu fairrrrrrrre ? »

« Un numéro. »

Le manque d'éducation du jeune homme irrita plus encore Severus.

« Ohhh, et qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« On est plusieurs, on chante et on danse. »

Viktor lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, plein d'enthousiasme.

« Mais je suis danseurrrrr, je peux t'aider si tu veux ! »

Glacial, l'anglais se recula d'un pas.

« Nous sommes au point, merci. »

Lucius fixait intensément la scène.

« Excusez moi, je vais ramener l'apéritif.. »

Viktor s'installa sur le canapé, aux côtés de Lucius, la mine déconfite. Alors que le domestique de Severus revenait avec un plateau chargé de bouteilles, de verres et de coupelles pleines d'amuse-gueule, ils purent tous entendre la bombe.

« Je crrrrrrrois que le petit-ami de Sev' ne m'aime pas du tout.. »

Le plateau vacilla et le porteur dû faire plusieurs torsions pour maintenir sa charge en équilibre. Ecarlate, il posa le tout sur la table basse.

« Hum, je ne suis pas son petit-ami… »

L'hongrois le dévisagea.

« Mais tu m'apprrrrécies pas. »

Les joues en feu, Potter secoua ses lourdes mèches.

« On ne se connait pas, ce serait prématuré de dire que je t'apprécie ou pas. » dit il.

« Alorrrrrs laisse-moi t'aider pourrrrr ton spectacle ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »

« Je suis danseurrrr prrrrofessionnel. » contra le hongrois d'un ton sec.

« Danseur classique » précisa mesquinement son adversaire

« Et alorrrs ? »

« Très bien, fais-moi le gangnam style. Si tu t'y connais dans ce qui se fait actuellement, ca ne posera pas de problème. »

Severus et Lucius échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas la demande de l'étudiant. Le Gangna- quoi ? Viktor, de son côté, avait l'air désespéré.

« Je suis hongrrrrrois, je ne connais pas du tout… »

Potter le coupa.

« C'est un buzz interplanétaire. »

Viktor baissa la tête. Severus ne saisissait toujours pas l'importance que lui et son homme de ménage s'entendent. Devant la mine déconfite, le brun soupira.

« Je t'enverrais le clip… »

Il avait laissé s'ouvrir une brèche et le danseur s'y engouffra.

«Tu sais le danser ? Tu peux me montrrrrer ? »

Lucius eut un sourire cruel.

« Allons Harry, sois gentil avec ce pauvre immigrant de l'Europe de l'Est… »

L'étudiant attrapa le téléphone de l'homme d'affaire et chargea le clip.

**HP/SS**

L'image du corps mince se déhanchant sur une immonde musique incompréhensible hantait l'esprit de Severus. Potter se débrouillait drôlement bien en danse. Il en avait été très surpris et même le danseur professionnel n'avait eu de cesse de faire des éloges à l'homme de ménage.

Adossé à la rambarde du balcon, il observait Potter faire vaisselle dans la cuisine pendant que Viktor lui mimait ce qui semblait être la lapidation d'une famille de rongeurs.

« Pourquoi voulait-il absolument s'entendre avec lui ? » demanda pensivement le professeur en tirant trop fort sur son cigare. « D'habitude, il est beaucoup plus mature et détaché. »

« Je lui ai dit que s'il était capable de s'entendre avec Harry, la prochaine étape serait Draco… Viktor est un vrai requin, il a aimé le défi… »

A l'intérieur, Potter explosa de rire, suivi de près par le hongrois.

« L'univers de la danse est dure, je crois aussi qu'il avait envie de voir quelqu'un de son âge qui ne soit pas un sociopathe. »

Severus gloussa.

« Laisse tombé pour Draco alors.. »

Il faut dire que plus calculateur que Lucius, il y avait sa progéniture. Ce dernier ne rit pas et soupira.

« J'ai tellement hâte de le voir. Tu es toujours d'accord pour amener Viktor à la soirée ? »

« Ce n'est pas bizarre que … »

« Qu'on échange nos conquêtes ? J'aurais pu venir avec toi et Viktor avec Harry… »

A ce moment là, les deux garçons avaient entrepris la chorégraphie de Chantons sous la pluie.

« Mais je crois qu'ils pourraient facilement se plaire, alors je préfère éviter de les mettre en situation. »

Severus ne préféra rien dire et sirota son whisky. A ce moment-là, l'objet de son attention les rejoignit. Il lui sourit et alluma une cigarette. A l'intérieur, Viktor mima un fumeur qui s'effondrait et s'agitait dans une agonie douloureuse.

« Ces sportifs, toujours en train de râler sur la cigarette » se plaignit l'étudiant.

Le grand blond lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, quand j'étais au collège, il y avait ce type de mon club qui passait son temps à me traquer après les cours pour m'empêcher de fumer.. »

« Tu étais dans quel club. »

Le garçon rougit et enfonça son cou dans le col de son pull.

« Danse...C'était obligatoire d'avoir une activité, et puis je n'ai pas choisi… On m'a inscrit sans me demander mon avis. »

« Qui t'as inscrit ? C'est bizarre de mettre son enfant à la danse sans qu'il aime. »

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma totalement.

« Je ne sais plus. »

Il tira sur sa cigarette en regardant la vue en contre bas. Sentant qu'on ne pourrait plus rien obtenir, Severus changea de sujet en décrivant à Lucius les préparatifs de la grande fête.

« Et dire qu'on va enchainer avec la pendaison de crémaillère juste après… »

Lucius hocha la tête.

« Vivement le 31. »

Potter grimaça. Severus repensa à son corps ondulant. Il se demanda brièvement comment il résisterait à l'envie de l'embrasser quand ils seraient enivrés à cette soirée. Il ne savait pas s'il appréhendait ou s'il était impatient. Que diable allait-il se passer ?

A suivre…

* * *

A suivre…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Paring:** Harry/Severus, Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Viktor

**Résumé:** UA. Harry, étudiant, travaille pour Severus comme homme de ménage, tous les deux ayant un passé douloureux. Arriveront-ils à passer outre et avancer ensemble ?

**Fanart : **Sucubei

**Bêta-correction :** SeanConneraille

**POV :** Alternance entre Harry et Severus

**Rating :** M

* * *

**Les funambules de porcelaine**

Chapitre 10

Le sourire jauni de Severus Snape avortait tout émoi naissant. C'était déjà cela. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, de revenir ainsi tous les jours à la charge avec de nouvelles tentatives de flirt. Certes il appréciait son employeur, mais pas au point de laisser la situation dégénérer. Quand bien même il faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre et qu'il ignorait délibérément les avances, l'homme ne semblait pas reculer. L'étudiant n'osait opposer un non ferme. Il ferma les yeux et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. La résolution de n'en consommer qu'une par jour était morte et enterrée depuis longtemps. Il repensa à une autre, faite des années auparavant et ses mains tremblèrent. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit une personne arriver.

« Harry, tu viens ? Je t'ai cherché partout. Viens, c'est notre dernière séance de répétition avant le grand soir.»

Il lui lança un regard noir. Il s'imagina lui répondre « Tu me casses les couilles et je t'évite. C'est trop compliqué à saisir ? ». Mais incapable de faire un tel éclat il se contenta d'un médiocre :

« J'ai envie de fumer, je peux prendre une petite pause ? » crachat-t-il avec hargne.

Lavande Brown le couva de ses yeux trop maquillés et sourit.

« Arrête de faire la gueule, c'est tout à fait normal et être homosex… »

« Je ne suis pas gay. » dit-il en détachant bien les syllabes.

Ca avait commencé avec les répétitions pour leur spectacle. Le jeune homme se massa les tempes, sentant une migraine poindre. Cette idiote avait décrété qu'il était une tapette face à son manque de réaction lors de la préparation de la chanson I kissed a girl. Selon elle, Harry aurait dû avoir un minimum d'émoi, comme Neville. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il y avait quelque chose de normal avec son ami tentant de cacher un début d'érection. Neville était juste incapable de se contrôler contrairement à Harry.

Tout cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, qu'il préférerait oublier à jamais. Il n'était pas gay. Il en avait décidé ainsi, quoique puisse dire cette imbécile de potiche. Il avait juré de ne jamais l'être. Jamais tout cela ne devait se reproduire. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Pas à Cédric Diggory…

**HP/SS**

Dire qu'Harry Potter était talentueux n'aurait été qu'un doux euphémisme. Cédric le regardait évoluer dans la salle de danse avec fascination. Les mouvements de son corps, ses muscles roulants sous sa peau délicate, il ne pouvait que le dévorer du regard. Il retenant son souffle à chaque figure, son cœur s'accélérant selon la sensualité des gestes de son camarade de classe. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne veuille pas continuer dans cette voie.

Harry s'arrêta et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? J'y ai pensé toute la semaine... » Dit il d'une voix haletante.

« Tu ne veux pas venir à Beaux-Bâtons avec moi ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond.

Le brun se rembrunit. Cédric était très insistant sur le sujet.

« A quoi bon ? Tu auras fini ton cursus avant que je ne commence. Et puis ce n'est pas ça que j'ai envie de faire. »

La dispute pointait. Il les sentait glisser éternellement vers les mêmes arguments.

« Mais tu es bon, vraiment bon, Harry. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je viennes ? »

Peut-être qu'un autre jour, le jeune homme en dernière année aurait pu résister, il avait toujours pu. Pourtant… Le corps d'Harry devenait celui d'un homme et, du haut de ses 15 ans, il exaltait les sens de son ainé. Le souffle court, la peau moite, et ses yeux… Quand Harry dansait, il retirait toujours ses lunettes. N'y tenant plus, Cédric franchit les deux mètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa. Effrayé, le plus jeune recula. Le rouge de ses joues émoustilla plus encore son assaillant. Il plaqua le danseur contre le mur, lui tenant les poignets au dessus de la tête.

« Je veux que tu sois avec moi… »

Pendant un instant, un univers tout à fait différent s'ouvrit à Harry. Le regard chaud et protecteur de Cédric lui emballa le cœur. Il l'avait toujours admiré. Il était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral ou pour l'aider. Il lui ramenait souvent à manger, surtout depuis ses derniers mois. Le retour de Dudley avait été dur mais son ami l'aidait à faire front. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre mais plus la phrase du beau danseur faisait son chemin dans son esprit, plus la certitude qu'il aimait Cédric en retour se raffermissait.

« Lâche-moi… » Murmura-t-il.

Il voulait lui montrer, il ne savait pas le dire mais il pouvait au moins faire cela… Cédric lui sourit en retour, saisissant le regard doux de son partenaire de ballet.

« Tu as entendu, connard ? Il t'a dit de le lâcher. »

C'était comme si son corps entier était plongé dans un océan de glace. Cédric le lâcha comme si ca lui brulait les mains. Pourtant il était gelé, il devait se contrôler pour ne pas trembler. Il se tourna vers Dudley et sa bande.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais lui faire ? » dit son cousin, avec son sourire le plus mauvais.

Piers Polkiss se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers eux.

« Big D, c'est pourtant évident. Les tapettes du club de danse se font des mamours. »

Si Cédric avait peur, il n'en montra rien. Harry s'éloigna doucement et alla remettre ses lunettes posées dans un coin de la pièce. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour les déplier.

« Nous ne faisions que répéter. » dit le blond. « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Partez. »

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna. Cédric se dirigea vers les vestiaires comme si rien ne venait de se produire. L'orphelin savait que c'était une erreur. Ses brutes ne laisseraient pas passer un tel acte.

« Putain, tu te rends compte Big D. Cette pédale voulait se faire Potty dans une salle cours vide et là il se barre comme si de rien n'était. »

« Faut peut-être qu'on lui apprenne à se tenir… »

Dennis, Gordon et Malcolm suivirent Dudley comme un seul homme à la poursuite du danseur. Pâle, Harry fit un pas en direction des vestiaires mais fut stopper par Piers.

« Alors, c'est ton petit ami ? »

Le brun secoua négativement de la tête. Il entendait les bruits de lutte. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne lui fasse que la correction habituelle, celle que l'orphelin recevait quand il refusait de faire leur devoir.

« Di-Diggory fait les entrainements vu q-que madame Bibine est en congés maternité. »

« Et il te touche souvent comme ça ? »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers le meilleur ami de Dudley. Ce dernier le détaillait, sa tenue ajustée, sa peau humide. Il oublia le combat dans la pièce à côté. Un autre commençait…

« N-non ! »

« C'est normal ce genre de choses, chez vous, les danseurs… »

« Non… Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

La terreur lui coupait les jambes.

« C'est vrai que tu es plus mignon que certaines filles, voir même une majorité. »

Piers tendit la main et caressa la joue du garçon. Brusquement il la retira et lui asséna une gifle qui le mit à terre.

« T'es une petite pédale du club de danse, ca fait combien de temps que tu fais ça avec tous les mecs. »

La douleur lui vrilla et sa vue se troubla.

« Jamais ! »

Maintenant il priait pour que les autres sortent de la pièce.

« Tu t'es tapé Dubois aussi ? »

La grande brute s'était mise au dessus de lui, mettant ses mains autour ses poignets maigres, comme l'avait fait Cédric quelques minutes auparavant. C'était le même geste mais les sentiments étaient tout à fait opposés. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Harry ne pleurait plus quand Dudley et sa bande le brimait. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues.

« Arrête. » sanglota-t-il.

« T'es au club de danse, c'est que t'es de ce bord, non ? »

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Je te rappelle que c'est toi et moi qui l'avons inscrit pour rigoler. »

Jamais Harry ne fut aussi heureux d'entendre la voix grave de Dudley. Il souleva Piers et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, au grand désarroi d'Harry, son cousin le remit sur pied.

« Big D, je faisais que plaisanter. Je voulais juste vérifier si…» grogna le jeune homme.

« Et tu te trouves malin ? Ce pervers de Diggory l'attaque et tu le traumatises juste après ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Dudley le défendait ? Les mains de son cousin étaient poisseuses de sang. La respiration d'Harry se bloqua. Jamais Dudley ne finissait avec les mains dans cet état habituellement. Il leva un regard terrifié vers le boxer. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire étrange… comme s'il voulait le réconforter.

« Ce violeur ne t'embêtera plus. »

Sa respiration se coupa. L'ironie de la situation le sidéra.

« Il ne voulait pas… »

Le geste d'affection qu'Harry avait attendu toute sa vie d'un membre de sa famille se produisit de la plus amère des façons. Dudley passa son bras autour de son épaule et le serra avec brusquerie.

« Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas mais j'ai des principes. Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas. » Gronda le grand blond.

Cela semblait servir d'avertissement au gang, Piers Polkiss en particulier. Dudley l'avait fixé en disant cela.

« Viens, on rentre. »

Harry jeta un regard vers la porte du vestiaire.

« Mais… »

Malcolm lui jeta ses vêtements en plein figure. Ils avaient pris ses affaires ?

« On remballe tout, mieux vaut pas laisser de preuves. Allez, on se casse vite. »

Il mit ses vêtements trop larges par-dessus sa tenue de danse et enfila ses vieilles chaussures. Les jambes flageolantes, il suivit le groupe. Il se sentait lentement mourir à chaque pas qu'il l'éloignait de Cédric. Il l'imaginait le corps en charpie, appelant à l'aide dans l'école vide.

« Tu as eu de la chance: je te cherchais. On doit rentrer, le colonel Courtepatt est mort. On part chez la tante Marge ce week-end. Maman veut que tu fasses le buffet. »

Il hocha la tête. Il tremblait tellement qu'il trébuchait à chaque pas. Malcolm ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin.

« Big D, t'es sûr qu'il va pas nous balancer au directeur ou aux keufs ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Piers eut un sourire mauvais.

« Potty sait ce qu'on peut faire si on est mécontent, il n'oserait pas nous balancer. On vient de le sauver en plus. » Rétorqua le jeune homme.

Les membres partirent chacun dans une direction, pour rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient seuls maintenant, Dudley et lui…

« Harry… »

La poigne du boxer lui broya le bras. L'héritier de l'industrie anglaise de la perceuse le regardait avec intensité.

« Je t'ai sauvé la mise aujourd'hui, Piers avait compris, tu sais… Mais si je te vois encore batifoler avec des tapettes, je te garantis que ce qu'on a fait à ce sale pervers, ce sera rien. Tu m'entends ? »

« Il ne s'est rien… » Tenta le brun.

« Putain, ne me mens pas ! Je te vois tous les jours avec ce connard à lui faire des putains d'yeux doux ! C'est mal, Harry ! Je ne le dirais pas aux parents mais ça doit cesser tout de suite. C'est sale et c'est pas normal. » Cria Dudley.

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

« J'ai dû te taper trop fort et te casser un truc dans le cerveau, en plus je t'ai inscrit à la danse…. C'est la faute si t'es détraqué… Jusqu'ici tu n'as peut-être pas compris ce que tu faisais, mais désormais tu sais. Je te frapperais plus à la tête et ca se réparera surement avec le temps… En attendant que ton cerveau se recolle, je t'interdis de parler au moindre mec… Tu ne parles à personne. Je peux toujours te foutre des coups ailleurs, ne l'oublie pas. Alors promets-le-moi !»

« Oui, Dudley. Je te promets. Je suis pas une tapette et je le deviendrais jamais. »

Son cousin le regarda avec sérieux. Il n'avait toujours pas relâché son bras.

« Bien, si tu manques à ta parole, je te tue. »

« Oui, Dudley. »

**HP/SS**

Harry but une nouvelle gorgée de vodka bon marché sous le regard ravi de Seamus.

« Hé, 'ry, tu nous racontes jamais d'histoires. »

« J'en connais que des pas drôles. » grinça-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je suis policier, les miennes non plus de le sont pas mais tu aimes les entendre. »

L'étudiant de Poudlard se redressa.

« OK. C'est un fait divers qui s'est passé dans mon lycée. Un mec du club de danse a été retrouvé tabassé dans les vestiaires. Le ou les coupables, on n'a jamais su, ont écrit « Crève tapette » avec son sang sur les murs. »

Denis Crivey porta la main à sa bouche horrifiée.

« Tu le connaissais. »

« Non, pas trop, il était plus vieux de 3 ans. »

« Et ensuite ? » demande Colin

« Il a été emmené à l'hôpital. Il est ressorti au bout de deux mois. Son épaule gauche était abimé et il ne pouvait plus danser sans que ca lui fasse une douleur atroce. »

« On a jamais su qui l'avait frappé ? »

« Non. Ses parents ont refusé de déposer une plainte, à cause de l'inscription. Ca aurait été admettre que leur fils était gay. »

Dean frissonna.

« Il a commencé à prendre des trucs pour faire passer la douleur et continuer de danser. Je pense aussi que c'est le rejet de son père qui l'a fait tomber là- dedans. Puis à la fin d'année, on a appris qu'il était mort dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton à cause d'un mauvais mélange de came d'un dealer notoire, Peter Pettigrow. »

« Elle est vraiment pas drôle ton histoire… » Dit Seamus en buvant d'une traite son verre.

Harry hocha la tête. Après l'incident et les menaces de Dudley, il n'était pas retourné au club de danse avant que le professeur Bibine ne revienne. Il avait vécu terré dans la bibliothèque municipale, évitant qui que ce soit les trois dernières années chez les Dursley. Il s'en voulait pour Cédric. S'il avait agi différemment… Il repensa à Big D et sa bande… Non il se berçait d'illusion. Peu importe ce qu'il aurait pu faire au dire, les choses auraient mal tourné. Il se resservit en alcool.

Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Ron.

« T'es bourré, Harry ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Suis cuit. »

Il avait parlé de Cédric. Pourtant la bande lui avait dit de ne jamais en dire un mot. Conditionné, il ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler en pensant eux. Il s'était hardi ses dernières semaines, mais le souvenir était remonté et tout était balayé. Dudley avait raison. Son cerveau abimé par les coups, ses activités féminines comme la danse ou le ménage, tout ça l'avait détraqué. Une partie de lui, plus rationnelle, tenta de lui murmurer que ca n'avait aucun rapport. Il l'enfouit.

Déjà qu'il avait sympathisé avec Viktor Krum. Snape avait cru qu'il détestait la star du ballet international pour de basses raisons. En réalité Harry avait terrifié de le rencontrer, tout cela lui rappelait trop Cédric. D'un autre côté, il s'était vraiment bien amusé avec le slave. Il ferma les yeux, toujours appuyé contre son colocataire.

Il se sentait tiraillé entre ce qu'il voulait être, ce qu'on l'avait obligé à devenir et ce qu'il était finalement. Il n'arrivait pas à aimer les filles. Il avait embrassé Lavande, Parvati et même Hermione lors des répétitions. C'était humide. Assez déplaisant, même. Il devait se résoudre à être seul.

Ron l'aida à se lever et le conduisit à la salle de bain.

« Va te coucher, tu as ton intégration. »

Harry se brossa les dents, observant son reflet dans le miroir piqué. Parfois, il se perdait dans la contemplation de son visage, surtout depuis qu'il pouvait mettre des lentilles. Il essayait de retenir chaque trait un peu particulier de son visage et il les recherchait sur les visages des inconnus dans le métro. Peut-être qu'il avait une autre famille, quelque part. Il en avait souvent rêvé. Il ne connaissait que les noms de ses parents, Lily Potter (née Evans) et James Potter. Son absence total de ressemblance avec Dudley ou Pétunia ne lui donnaient aucun élément sur le physique de sa mère. Il ne savait pas d'où venait la couleur de ses yeux ou les épis de ses cheveux. Les Dursleys ne lui avaient rien dit ou montré. Il savait qu'ils ne l'avaient gardé que parce que le plus gros client de l'oncle Vernon, Mr Mason, avait entendu parler de l'histoire à l'époque. Il avait fait de telles louanges sur son altruisme que finalement Vernon, acculé, l'avait pris chez eux. Dire qu'on s'occupe d'un orphelin, même récalcitrant, était extrêmement valorisant.

Il se dévisagea encore.

« Mais oui, tu es beau. »

Il pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à Colin.

« J'occupe la salle de bain ! »

Colin ne l'écouta pas, il prit le visage de l'étudiant entre ses deux mains et l'observa de près.

« J'adore les traits de ton visage. Tu veux bien que je te photographie ? »

« Non. Arrête de me le demander. »

Colin se recula et soupira.

« J'aime vraiment ce que tu dégages Harry, j'ai envie de te photographier. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète. »

L'ivresse étant, le brun lui dit la vérité.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de me coller, et de me suivre. C'est stressant. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. »

« Ce que je veux ? »

Colin eut un sourire très doux et se rapprocha de nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas doué pour ces choses là, n'est ce pas ? Je suppose que moi non plus… »

Son souffle sentait la vodka.

« Je veux juste qu'on soit ami, Harry. » dit-il.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« J'ai tendance à être fasciné par tel physique ou telle démarche… Ca doit être ma nature profonde et ce pourquoi je suis photographe. Tu attires l'œil, quand tu rentres dans une pièce, tu aspires tout vers toi. Forcément, comme tu m'empêches de te prendre en photos, je te suis partout pour m'imprégner de ta présence. «

Il n'arrive pas à en croire ses oreilles.

« T-tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? C'est ca ? »

Colin éclata de rire et se recula.

« Pas du tout. Je sors avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron. »

Le blond lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Je ne te savais pas comme ca, Harry. »

Le gryffondor rougit.

« C'est toi qui me dit des choses étranges. Que suis-je supposé répondre à un mec qui me raconte que je le fascine. »

Colin souriait toujours.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise et si je m'exprime mal. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment envie de faire des photos, quand je suis frustré, ca me rend obsessionnel. »

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« J'ai trop bu, je vais me coucher, on en reparle ? »

Il se sentait stupide d'avoir cru que Colin voulait plus. Et en y réfléchissant, il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu Ron râlait à propos de sa sœur. Il pensait trop aux hommes. Ce n'était pas bien.

« Ok. Bonne nuit Harry. »

Le brun resta un instant immobile, seul dans la salle de bain. Puis il leva la cuvette des toilettes et vomit tout l'alcool dans son estomac. Les larmes aux yeux, la gorge en feu, il se redressa difficilement. Pouvait-il vraiment s'affranchir de tout cela ? Il accumulait les erreurs, même en ayant fui les Dursleys. Travailler pour Snape était une erreur. Accepter d'amener Lucius Malfoy à cette soirée était une monstrueuse erreur. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il prit une douche et refit sa toilette.

Severus Snape. Il n'était pas beau, ni même sympathique. Pourtant l'homme le rassurait. Il lui inspirait un sentiment de sécurité qui était trop ambigu pour être honnête. Le professeur sous ses dehors bourrus gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Ce n'était pas sain. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Harry ! » l'appela Ron.

Il fit face à son ami et lui sourit maladroitement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? La vache, quand t'es malade, tu fais pas semblant, on t'a entendu dans tout l'appart'. J'ai failli vomir moi-aussi. »

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-il en rougissant.

Le roux le regardait avec sérieux.

« Es tu certain que ca va ? Tu étais étrange ce soir. C'est pas dans tes habitudes de boire autant.»

« Je vais bien. »

Le policier eut une expression mitigée.

« Tu feras attention de ne pas rentrer trop tard, la bande près du métro fait pas mal de chahut en ce moment. »

« Oui. »

Il repensa au junky aux sourcils rasés et frissonna. Il aurait aimé vivre ailleurs.

« Je dors chez mon amie Hermione le soir de l'intégration. »

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Tu sais, Harry, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler. »

« Je sais Ron, merci. » mentit l'étudiant en Histoire.

Il alla dans sa chambre et se glissa dans son lit. Il resta longtemps immobile, espérant que la pièce arrêterait de tourner. Plus il essayait d'occulter cela, plus ca lui revenait en pleine tête. Il se retourna une millième fois et son matelas pneumatique couina.

Il avait créé cette situation. Inconsciemment, il avait voulu se rapprocher de Snape quand il avait su qu'il était homosexuel. Le pire étant son rendez-vous de pacotille avec Malfoy. Pourquoi faire cela ? Draco Malfoy serait furieux. L'école entière le verrait aux bras d'homme. Vouloir rapprocher le père et le fils n'était qu'une excuse comme une autre. Il ne voulait pas de cavalière, il ne voulait pas embrasser les filles… Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple ? Par-dessus tout, le destin aurait au moins pu lui épargner cette épreuve.

Il repensa à Snape qui essayait pathétiquement d'attirer son attention et sourit. Puis il se flagella mentalement. C'était mal, ce n'était pas normal. Ces dernières semaines, il avait essayé la carte de l'indifférence, occultant toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Il en avait l'habitude : il avait réfréné ses instincts des années durant avec un certain brio. Pourtant, ce n'est pas dans l'équipe de danse de son école que les occasions manquaient. Ses lèvres se plissèrent en une ligne amère. Piers Polkiss avait bien raison, ils étaient tous de la jaquette. Et maintenant qu'il était libre, loin des Dursleys, voilà qu'il commençait déjà à se mettre dans des situations compromettantes.

Il se demanda brièvement si ses parents auraient accepté mais abandonna l'idée. Que pouvait-il bien faire de l'approbation ou le dégoût de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais connues, mortes de surcroit. Désœuvré, il tenta de se convaincre que rien n'avait d'importance. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui ou ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il n'était personne et le resterait. Pourquoi angoisser pour si peu ?

Il se blottit un peu plus dans son sac de couchage. Ivre, déprimé, il se laissa aller pour un soir et repensa à Snape, collé à lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il cuisinait. Il se remémora la chaleur du contact et le souffle sur sa nuque. La proximité et la familiarité entre eux étaient si délicieuses, si apaisantes. Il ferma fort les yeux et concentra son esprit sur cette sensation interdite mais, oh combien, délectable.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, horrifié par son manque de discernement et secrètement reposé d'une nuit aux rêves tièdes et réconfortants.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Étant donné site ffnet ne permet pas un rating MA, je tiens à préciser s''il y a des scènes choquantes pour les moins de 18 ans, elles seront censurées. La version intégrale sera disponible sur le site Manyfic où j'ai un compte. Naturellement je mettrais un message sous le titre du chapitre et dans le commentaire pour prévenir.

Merci pour votre compréhension !


End file.
